A Tale of Two Blondes
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto is being beaten to death by an angry mob, but a certain blonde kunoichi and a certain black haired boy aren't about to let that happen! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Paths of Destiny

Chapter 1: Paths of destiny

It was a typical day for Naruto Uzumaki.

The villagers were beating the shit out of him.

But this time, it didn't look like they were going to stop.

"Stupid Demon brat! Just die damn you!" snarled a woman.

Naruto was crying. _Why? What did I ever do to these people? Why do they hate me so much?_

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" he sobbed "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" This only made the beatings intensify. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" snarled a kid. "YOU WERE BORN!" snarled another. "Now we are going to do this village a favor and make sure you never come back again!"

Suddenly said villager no longer had a head"Get your filthy hands of him!" snarled a young female voice. The mob turned to face the one who was interrupting their fun. "Wha- OH SHIT! ITS TSUNADE!" said one villager recognizing the young kunoichi. The rest of the mob paled. Tsunade snarled:

"Shame on you! Beating him for no reason!" Now leave before I do something that YOU might regret. The blonde girl cracked her knuckles and the entire mob began to panic. Then a pale skinned boy with long dark hair appeared next to her "Now Tsunade, do you really think that we should let these fools go with just a warning?" She smiled evilly. "You're right Orochi. It seems that I was being too nice…" "After you, my friend! She said gesturing to the mob knowing that whatever Orochimaru did to the mob would be 10 xs worse than what she had planned.

"Wait a sec! There's no need for that! We were just leaving!" begged a villager. "Oh I don't think so!" he hissed venomously. "You fools are going to pay for what you did to our friend!" Hen bit his hand and made some hand signs. SUMMONING JUTSU! There was a poof of smoke and the unfortunate mob now found themselves face to face with a VERY large snake!

"**Hm? What is it Orochimaru? **Hissed the large serpent impatiently. "Hello to you two Manda. Would you care for a snack?" he indicated the nervous mob. Manda licked his scaly lips. "**Very well! But I suggest you move young one!" **He hissed looking at Naruto, who was more than happy to comply. Then he focused his attention on the villagers who were now scared shitless. "**As for YOU- IT'S DINNER TIME!"** their screams could be heard throughout the night.


	2. The Pervert

(1 year later)

"Hey Orochimaru!" The pale skinned boy turned to see Naruto running up to him, the energetic blonde looked worried about something. '_Or someone.' _He smiled inwardly; Naruto was probably looking for Tsunade again.

"Yes, Naruto?" "Have you seen Tsunade? '_It looks like I was right' _We were supposed to train today before the Genin exam…" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow "Naruto, that's not for 3 more hours." Naruto glared at him. "I know that! It's just that I wanted to show her a new jutsu I made..." "A new jutsu? And you created it all by yourself?" Naruto broke out his trademark idiotic grin. "Yep! I got the idea from watching Sasuke during shuriken practice!" and idea formed in Orochimaru's head. "I remember know, I think she might be over by the hot springs-"before he could finish, Naruto was gone.

(Hot springs)

"Tsunade!? Ugh, where could she be?" he shrugged, he had checked everywhere. "Oh well, I guess I'll go wait at the training grounds…" he then heard a perverted giggle. "Hm? I wonder who that could be?" He rounded the corner to see a boy with white hair staring through a hole… in the women's bath. Naruto this gave the blonde a brilliant idea.

He shouted at the top of his lungs in a girlie voice: "EEEEK! PERVERT!" Jiraiya spun around to see who had busted him "SHHHH! What are you doing I'm gonna get caught!" the blonde smiled evilly "That was the idea pervert." With that the wall slammed down revealing a VEEEEEEEERY angry Tsunade clad in only a bikini! Jiraiya paled "OH SHIT!" Tsunade turned her fierce gaze upon him. "JIRAIYA… IM GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUU!"

"Tsunade wait! i can explain! begged Jiraiya. "It was just research for my book!" RESEARCH MY ASS! YOU WERE PEEKING AGAIN! NOW YOU DIEEEEEEE!" She roared as she charged him like a bull. To his own credit, Jiraiya tried to make a run for it, but was immediatley grabbed by an equally angry Naruto Uzumaki. "So, you were the one peeking on Tsunade-chan eh?!" Jiraiya gulped. Naruto turned to look at the girl. Tusnade-chan, does he always do this to you?

The white haired peeking Tom vigourously shook his head and began to protest once more when Tsuande silenced him with a glare. Only then did she notice Naruto and then her mood visibly brightened. "Oh! Hello Naruto-Kun! then she remembered Jiraiya. "Yes he is always peeking on me!" she made a pouty face and naruto once again glared daggers at Jiraiya, who was now sweating profusely. "Well then, I say that such an atrocity deserves _severe _punishment! Wouldn't you agree?

A light bulb appeared above the kunoichi's head as she got and idea. then she realized something. She was still wearing her bikini! The girl turned beet red and ran back into what was left of the bathouse to get changed.

(5 minutes later)

Jiraiya was now chained to a log and was desperately begging for mercy from a furious Tsunade. Unfortunately for him, she had absolutley no intention of giving him any. "Come on Tsunade!"he begged "I promise that i'll never do it again! I SWEAR!" Tsunade shook her head as Naruto pulled up a chair to enjoy the show.

"Too late Jiraiya! said the enrgaged blonde, as she cracked her knuckles smiling like satan himself. "TIME TO PAY PERVERT!" and the brutal beating began!

(1 hour later)

"Tsunade, remind me to stay on your good side." mumbled Naruto as he unchained Jiraiya. The poor kid had bruises EVERYWHERE on his body. H wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Jiraiaya had bruises _everywhere. "_

Naruto then looked at his watch. "SHIT! come on tsunade, he said grabbing her arm. "were gonna be late for the genin exam!"

A/N: HEY PEOPLE ITS ME! I PUT UP A POLL AND COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP IN VOTING! SO PLEAAAAAAAAASE VOTE!


	3. The Genin Exam

The three of them barely made it into the class before the bell rang

The three of them barely made it into the class before the bell rang. Orochimaru sensed that something wasn't quite right here judging by the sinister smile on Mizuki's face. _'I guess I'll just wait and see what he has planned…' _

Then Iruka walked in and everyone straightened up. "Okay class as you all know today is the Genin Exam. Don't worry all you have to do to become a genin is perform a successful clone jutsu. Tsunade, you're up first." "Clone jutsu!" after the smoke cleared there were two clones. "Congratulations! Tsunade you pass!"

Tsunade tied her headband on tightly, grinning like a maniac the whole time. "All right Tsunade!" Shouted Naruto as he gave his best friend a hug. Iruka smiled _'It's great to see that he has made friends' _"Okay Naruto, you're next." Sure sensei this'll be apiece of cake! CLONE JUTSU!" Before the smoke cleared Orochimaru saw Mizuki cast a genjutsu. _'That PRICK! He's trying to make Naruto fail! We'll just see about that!'_ Iruka sighed, Naruto's clone looked half dead, and there was no way he could pass him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you- Orochimaru knew he had to intervene NOW! "Sensei wait!" Iruka stopped perplexed. Orochimaru then pointed to Mizuki. Everyone could see the look of pure hatred in the boy's eye's "Undo the genjutsu Mizuki, NOW!" "What?! How did you know?!"

Iruka's eyes narrowed. "Naruto try it again." Naruto did so and made _five _perfect clones. Iruka spun around to face his now _former _friend. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE HIM FAIL?!"

He was livid with rage now. "I thought that I knew you better than that Mizuki! ANBU! ARREST THIS MAN FOR TREASON!" Before Mizuki could attempt to flee two masked ANBU grabbed him and dragged the struggling chunin from the room. "I'm sorry about that class, now where were we?" said Iruka sheepishly. The rest of the genin exam went well, with everyone passing except Jiraiya, who was _still _out cold from Tsunade's beating.

(Village streets)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE PASSED!" Shouted the two blondes at the top of their lungs. Orochimar shook his head,_ 'those two are more alike than they know'.. _"well, what do you think Orochi?" the boy snapped out of his musings. "Hm? about what?" Naruto gave him a good natured slap on the back. "I said why don't we go and get some Ramen to celebrate, and Tsu-chan ( It's Naruto's new nickname for Tsunade! You like?) wanted you to join us. So are ya coming?" Orochimaru smiled at Naruto's easygoing nature. "Sure I'll be happy to celebrate with you two!" "ALL RIGHTY THEN LETS GOOOOO!" And with that, Naruto took of towards Ichiraku's, with Tsunade and Orochimaru trying to keep up with him.

Unbenowst to the rest of them the Hokage saw all of this and smiled. _'Congratualtions on becoming a genin my boy! I am certain that you will make a fine leaf Shinobi! Now what should i give him as reward for all of his hard work...'_

Before the Third Hokage could come up with an idea for a gift, the door burs open and a very ANNOYED figure walked in. "What do ya want ya old geezer?" Sarutobi turned to face the man that he had asked to see. "What do you think of those three?" he asked pointing towards Naruto and his two friends, The man stared at them for a bit before cracking a smile. "I think that they have the potential to become great warriors, especially that blonde kid."

"Good, I was hoping that you'd say that..." the figure frowned. "Sarutobi... what are you up to?" " I hereby declare you as their sensei!" "WHAT?! Sarutobi I refuse! the elderley hokage narrowed his eyes "Why are you still grieving over your las apprentice? It was not your fault that she- he never got to finish. The man exploded in rage: "SHUT UP! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S DEAD!? DID YOU SEE HER DIE?! The elderley man shook his head. "THEN THAT MEANS THAT SHE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE! DON'T YOU _DARE _SAY SHE'S DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "Whether she is or not does not matter, you _will _train those three! They are much like you, each of them has no parents and you _Know _the reason why!" the man sighed. The old geezer had a point. "Fine i'll be their sensei... one one condition. you have to _Promise to _have some ANBU look for her until they are certain whether she is alive or.. or.. he couldn't say it. Sarutobi placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise."


	4. He's Our Sensei!

The next day, everyone was waiting to be assigned to their teams. Iruka began to read them the team list. "Okay everyone! Congratulations on becoming Genin! Here are the teams: Team 7 will be: Naruto, Orochimaru, and…. Tsunade!" The tow boys gave exchanged hi-fives while Tsunade was literally jumping for joy. _'I get to be on Naruto's team! YES!' _"Your sensei is Zaraki Kenpachi

. Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Ino slammed her head on her desk. _'Why do I get to be stuck with THEM?' _"Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutoni. "Team 9: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga! your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi.

Kiba was jumping for joy. "SWEET! Hinata is on our team! This is gonna rock, right Shino, the bug user simply nodded. Hinata however was beet red.(A/N: She likes Kiba.) "Eh? Why are you so red?" asked the Inuzuka boy. While Kiba was trying to figure out why Hinata was so red, Shino shook his head _'So he STILL hasn't realized Hinata's feelings for him. I'm going to make sure he notices that.'_

"Okay that's... Before the Chunin could finish his sentence, an ANBU appeared next to him and whispered in his ear then left. "Okay I made a mistake there is one more team. Team 11: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." The pink haired girl was jumping for joy, Sasuke was grumbling about how annoying she was, and Sai… well he was just painting as usual. "Okay those are the teams, please wait here for your sensei.

Before Iruka could open the door, i was slammed open, pancaking the poor Chunin. A tall mountain of a man, then walked through. He had black spiky, VEEEEEERY spiky hair, a scar on his left eye and an eyepatch on the other.

And it appeared that he was ready to go. "All right Team 7! You're with me! Lets get going, meet me on the roof in 5 minutes _or else. _The three genin, gulped and one thought ran through their minds. _'SCARY!'_

_(_Roof)

"All right you runts! lets get down to business!" Snarled Kenpachi. "I'm gonna give the three of you a test tomorrow at the training field to see if you are worthy of being trained by ME!" He then looked down and saw Naruto staring at him. "Hey Kenpach-sensei! What's with the eyepatch?" the blonde asked. Zaraki smirked _'you'll find out eventually kid.' _but he said: "Since ya had the guts to ask me about that, i'll give you three a reward if you SOMEHOW manage to pass my test tomorrow! DISMISED!"

(Night)

Naruto, Tsunade and Orochimaru were having a strategy meeting."So what do you think the test is gonna be?" asked the inquisitive blonde. "It'll probably be something that involves teamwork." came Orochimaru's reply. "Well then we have this in the bag! said Tsunade. "Our teamwork is the best in the academy!" she got enthusiatic nodding from Naruto. Orochimaru frowned at this "Hey you two! Just because our teamwork is the best doesn't mean that we'll pass tomorrow. I say that we plan for everything and anything so that tomorrow we'll be ready fro whatever sensei throws at us."

The two blondes groaned "But its late!" "Yeah whats the point in planning all night if we don't get any sleep!" The boy shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything! Sensei didn't say WHEN we had to show up, did he?" they thought about it and realized that he HAD NOT specified a time for them to be there. They sighed in resignation. "Fine..." Orochimaru smiled. "I knew that you tow would see it my way, now lets starting making a strategy...

A/N: Next chapter, THE TEST. What will Kenpachi have planned for them? what will THEY have in store for Kenpachi? REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Team 7 vs Kenpachi

Kenpachi had been waiting at the training grounds for 5 hours now. "Damn it, what's taking them so long?" He then saw his three victims…er students arriving and each of them had a smug grin on their face _'Cocky little brats aren't they? I'll have to knock them down a peg' _He chuckled, this was gonna be FUN.

"WHAT TOOK YOU BRATS SO LONG?! he snarled. They didn't flinch. Tsuande replied: "Sensei you only told us to come _here, _you never said _when_ we had to come_." 'AGH! I hate loopholes! I'm gonna have to be careful with these kids. I don't know what they're up to, but i get the feeling that it won't be good for me' _He pulled out three bells. "Okay runts listen up! I have three bells here. You have one hour to get them. If you fail, you will be dropped from the program. _FOREVER!" _

He got shocked looks from all three of them. _'heh, it looks like THAT shook them up a bit!' _But much to his displeasure the three of them regained their composure. "Bring it sensei!" snarled Naruto "Yeah!" shouted Tsunade "We won't hold back sensei, you better prepare yourself!" hissed Orochimaru.

Kenpachi blinked and suddenly Tsunade and Orochimaru were gone. In front of him stood Naruto, grinning like an idiot. "Okay sensei bring it on!" he shouted. Kenpachi shook his head. "You Baka! (idiot) don't you know that a shinobi must remain hidden at all times!?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't care about that! Just fight me! Unless... You're SCARED!" The shinigami ninja chuckled "Ya got guts kid i'll give ya that. All right then!" He shouted as he drew his sword."If it's a fight ya want, then its a fight you'll get!"

Before naruto could draw a kunai, Kenpachi had his sword resting on the blonde's head."You can't win this one kid. YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" he brought the sword down and Naruto barely rolled out of the way. "TSUNADE, NOW!" Naruto shouted, and the blonde kunoichi came tearing out of the bushes like a blonde bullet, her fist aimed straight for Kenpachi's face.

Tsunade's hard right hook connected with Kenpachi's face and Tsunade smirked_ 'that had to hurt'_ Unfortunately for her, Kenpachi didn't move an inch. Tsunade was shocked._ 'I put all my strenght into that and he didn't even flinch!'_ What he did unerved Tsuande. He _smiled. _"NICE! That was quite a hit for someone your age!" His eye narrowed.

"Okay... NOW ITS'S MY TURN!" and with that he grabbed Tsunade and launched her into a tree, knocking her out. Kenpachi then turned to face Naruto. "Alright, kid now where were-" The blonde had disappeared. "Eh? Where'd he go" "DIEEEEEEE!" Kenpachi spun around just in time to catch a chakra enhanced punch from a VEEEEEEEERY angry Naruto. "Woah! where did this come from kid?" Naruto's response same in the form from of a snarl and he threw his other fist at the man who once again caught it

"I'm dissapointed kid! i thought that you'd do better than this! The girl is out cold, and it looks like your other friend ditched ya!" "Oh did I?" Naruto broke free of Kenpachi who was then knocked throught the air by the tail of a certain snake. He immediately leapt to his feet, laughing insanely. "NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! I DIDN'T THINK THAT ANY OF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY HURT ME!" "Very well then sensei." said Orochimaru "Manda, are you ready? This will be quite difficult." The snaked hissed angrily "**Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! But will you?"** The boy nodded. **"THEN LET US BEGIN!"**

Manda rushed Kenpachi, who braced himself. However, he was in for a surprise. "NOW!" Shouted Orochimaru. He leapt of Manda who shot a HUGE jet off flame at Kenpachi. But before the man could move he found himself tied down.. by snakes? "What the- but it was too late. the flames were upon him. Kenpachi staggered to his feet and faced Orochimaru. Unfortunately in his rage he forgot tow things. Those two things being Tsunade and Naruto.

Tsunade who was actuallt awake the whole time saw an opening as did Naruto. They both rushed their sensei. As they were running, Tsunade grabbed Naruto and launched him toward Kenpachi like a missile. By the time Kenpachi saw him coming, it was far too late. Naruto had just enough time to snatch the bells from his hip and stick his tongue out as he flew by. "WE WIIIIIIIIIN!" Shouted the hyperactive blonde before he crashed into a tree.


	6. The Legendary Blades

Kenpachi was thunderstruck. _'I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO A BUNCH OF KIDS!! AAAAAGH!' _"AW damn it! I can't believe that i let my guard down!" I guess i shoulda tried harder he said smiling. The 3 genin facefaulted. "NANI?! YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING!? Zaraki grinned. "Of course I wasn't really trying! You guys didn't really think THAT pitiful effort was my best did ya? Anyway, since Naruto got the bells, all three of you pass!

A tick mark apeared on Tsunade's head "HEY! WHAT ABOUT OUR REWARD?!" Zaraki smiled sheepishly. "Whoops! I guess i forgot!" "WHAT?! YOU FORGOT?! WHY I OUGHTA... "WOAH! Easy Tsunade!" said Naruto and Orochimaru as they restrained the young girl from beating the crap out of their sensei. "If you kill sensei, we won't get the reward.

_'Dear God, why did I get stuck with these brats?' _Kenpachi stood up and pulled out a storage scroll. "Alright then, here ya go Naruto!" he said tossing the boy a large sword that resembled an oversized butcher knife. The blonde stared at the massive blade in his hands. "Wow! I can really have this?" _'Hmm.. I think i'll mess with him a little bit' "_Well Naruto, if you don't want it.. he said giving him a sharklike smile.

Naruto's reaction was instantaneous. "MINE!" He shouted gripping the sword's hilt tightly. "All right then let me give you some info on it. The name of that sword is Zangetsu (Let the crossover contine! BWAHAHAHA!) and trust me kid that thing is NOT your average sword. But i'll let you figure the rest of it for yourself. While Naruto took a few practice swings with his new weapon, Kenpachi turned his attention to Orochimaru.

"Okay snake boy.. "HEY IT'S OROCHIMARU! O..R..I..C..H..I..M..A..R..U..!" Hey take it easy, I was just messin with ya!" _'Dang, he's REALLY touchy about his name!' "_This sword is for you" he tossed the pale skinned what appeared to be a simple longsword. "Eh? this word doesn't seem so special ." he tried a few experimental swings and Kenpachi paled. "You gaki! That is the Kusanagi! (Grass lonsword?) that blade can cut through just about anything! So watch where ya swing it!" Orochimaru walked over to a boulder and sung the sword down. the bloulder fell cleaved in two. Tsunade's jaw dropped and she took a step back. "Remind me to stay on his good side.." mumbled Naruto

Finally Kenpachi turned to Tsunade, who was eagerly awaiting her reward. _'She reminds me of her... This time I won't let anything bad happen!' _Kenpachi gave one of his rare _genuine _smiles. "Don't worry little lady! I have a VERY special weapon for you! It suits you perfectly since you have such tremedous strength. He pulled out a sword with a jagged handle guard.

"This is the legendary blade of the thunder spirit. Like the Kusangi it can cut through just about anything, including chakra. But what's special about this sword .." he squeezed the handle and the blade ignited. "This blade will only activate for its master and those that he or she trusts. He then handed Tsunade her new weapon. She eagerly took it and gave him a smile that put the sun to shame "Thanks sensei!" _'She really is just like her..' _

"Allright team 7, begin our missions tomorrow! Until then, I want the three of you to train with your swords till ya drop! He then turned to leave. Tsunade tugged on his robe. "Sensei, where are you going?" His eye narrowed "To visit an old friend." he hissed.

(Konoha Prison)

Mizuki was miserable. "Stupid kyuubi brat! It's all his fault that I'm stuck in this dump! When i get out He is SOOOOOO DEAD!" Images of Naruto dead beneath his feet flashed through the man's head. "Just wait till i get outta here, Naruto! Cause when I do.. I'm going to make you suffer!"

"Is that so? From what I heard, I say that you don't even deserve to live!" snarled an angry voice. Mizuki gulped _'I know that voice!' _he turned to find Zaraki Kenpachi right in front of him. "Zaraki Kenpachi! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The man gave him a evil smile. "I'm here to pay you back for making Naruto's life hell! I'm also here to KILL YOU for trying to make MY student fail the genin exam!

Mizuki paled. _'The kyuubi brat is HIS student?! I am soooooooo screwed!' _Kenpachi drew his sword. "Do me one last favor before i kill you... The man paled. "SCREAM WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" Kenpachi slammed his sword down.

Mizuki's screams of anguish were heard throughout the entire village that night.


	7. The mission & The Ambush

"Hey sensei! said the 3 genin of team 7. "Can we start doing our missions soon?" Kenpachi smirked. "Anxious to start eh?" He received three enthusiastic nods. Kenpachi smiled even more. "Well then lets go!"

(2 months and 40 D-missions later)

Naruto had just given the wife of the fire Damiyo her cat for the _sixth _time. "Stupid cat! I oughta sclp that thing!" hissed Tsuande, who was itching to go to town on the mangy feline with rakiri. Kenpachi sighed. "Ok, all in favor of a better mision say I!" He was nearly blown backward by their response "IIIIIIII!" they shouted. Shaking his head, Kenpachi turned to face the hokage.

"How about it Sarutobi? Do ya hve a better mission for us?" The 3rd was about to give them a lecture on the importance of D-ranked missios when he saw the pleading looks on their faces. "Pleaaaaaaaaaaase?" said Tsunade & Naruto simultaneously. Naruto & Tsunade were practicallt _begging _him for a better mission.

"Very well." sighed the old man. "Please send Tazuna in." A man who by the looks of it was VERY drunk. Naruto and Tsunade burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! We have to guard on old drunk? This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Shouted the Hyperactive blonde. Tsunade couldn't stop giggling. Kenpachi shook his head._'We have to escort this guy? this is gonna be cake.' _Tazuna scowled. "HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" "YOU!" Shouted Naruto.

(Village Gates)

"Okay Tazuna, ya ready to go?" asked Kenpachi "Sure! I'm sure If I have a powerful swordsman like yourself guarding me, I'll be fine!" _'HEY! What about us?!' _thought the 3 genin. "Allright runts let's escort the bridge builder back to the land of Waves!" shouted Kenpachi _'I hope that we at least run into some bandits, I need some action before I lose my mind!' _A few minutes later they walked paast a puddle. The 3 genin looked at it, then back to Kenpachi, who nodded.

As soon as Tazuna walked past Two Mist Ninja leapt out and went tearing after him. They didn't get very far though. As Kenpachi, Orochimaru, and Naruto block their path, forcing them to stop. "FINALLY SOME ACTION!" Howled Kenpachi. "Naruto, Orochimaru! You two can have the one on the left, but the one on the right is ALL MINE!" He shouted leaping towards the Nin on the right.

The mist Nin dodged Kenpachi's blade and slashed with his gauntlet drawing blood. Kenpachi smiled "Oh? It looks like I can have some fun with you!" He relased more of his cahkra letting ou a killer intent that mad the Mist chunin pale. Then Kenpachi was on him. The poor mist nin was in for the figth of his life as he could _barely _block or dodge the man's attacks.

Finally Kenpachi's sword came down on his gauntlet shattering it. Then he landed a vicious kick to his stomach knocking him into a tree. "Time to end this." Before the Mist nin could move his head was cut from his body. "Ah! now that was fun!" Kenpachi sighed._ 'It felt good to get that out of my system.' I wonder how Naruto and Orochimaru are doing?'_

They were actually doign quite well. Naruto had already Nailed the Chunin on his Gauntlet, shattering it and Now he and Orochimaru were toying with the poor man. "Time to end it." hissed Orochimaru slashing down on the man. The mist nin was cut cleanly in half, killing him.

Although Kenpachi had enjoyed the fight, he was furious at tazuna for withholding information from him. "Okay Tazuna explain. NOW!" He snarled. (Tazuna explains. yeah sorry i didn't watch that part) Kenpachi turned to his three students. "Well what do you three think?" "I say that we keep going." Orochimaru said calmly. "I say that we go kick Gato's ass!" shouted Tsunade. "Well, I'm all for it!" Replied Naruto.

Kenachi smiled. _These kids have guts!'_ "Okay then! Let's go kick Gato's ass!" he shouted, getting a grin from Tsunade.

Naruto was the first to jump off the boat as soon as it touched land. "What's the matter Naruto?" taunted Tsunade. "Did 'The next Hokage' get seasick?" Naruto groaned. "SHADDUP! I feel like shit!" then he vomitted. "UGH! I HATE BOATS!"


	8. The Demon of the Mist & The Bet

(5 Minutes later)

Tsuande stiffened. _'Somehting's up.' _she turned to Naruto. "Naruto, do you feel that?" The boy nodded. "Yes, It would appear that we're about to have company again." And that's when their _company _arrived. In the form of a giant sword being thrown at their heads! "DUCK!" shouted Kenpachi knocking Tazuna to the ground.

The sword implaed itself into a tree with a loud thud. A man appeared, standing on its handle. "So you're the one that took down the demon brothers eh?" The man's gaze swept through the group before landing on Kenpachi. His eyes widened "Well what do we have here?! Kenpachi it's been a while!" The leaf Jonin's eye widened. "Zabuza! Is that you? you sure have grown since the last time we met!"

"I take it that you've been assigned to protect this bridge builder?" Kenpachi sighed "Yeah, It was the best action that i could find, so i decided to bring my team with me." Zabuza frowned '_he still became a sensei even after what happened to her? I guess that I should try to make it up to him then...' _"Hey how about a wagger?" Kenpach raised an eyebrow. "It depends. what kind of wager?" Zabuza smiled beneath his face wrappings. "I see that you gave the blonde THAT sword. If i defeat you in battle, then I want it for my own."

Naruto paled. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?! It's MY sword and he is NOT getting it!" Kenpachi silenced him by bopping him on the head with his sword. "And if you lose Zabuza?" The man's smile got even wider. "If I lose to you OR your kids, then I'll join up with you, like just like I did way back then. Do we have a deal?" Kenpachi bared his shark-like teeth. "Don't undermestimate them or me Zabuza. Cause if you do... THEN YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

And with that he ran full speed at Zabuza. "Oh no you don't kenpachi!" NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU! A deep Mist surrounded the area, hiding Zabuza from view. Zabuza chuckled, now he had the advantage. "What's wrong Kenpachi? Aren't you going to attack? Oh well, I guess I'll see how good your- Before he could finish Naruto had his sword to the man's throat. "Gee, for a Jonin ya sured do talk a lot." He was suprised to see Zabuza smile and turn to water. "Shit! Water clone!"

"Not bad kid. But Unfortunately.. your too slow!" Zabuza appeared behind him swing his fist at the blonde's abdomen. Naruto blocked the man's punch but then he saw Zabuza's sword on a collision course with his head. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but instead he haerd the clang of metal against metal. He opened his eyes to see Tsunade and Orochimaru in front of him.

Naruto's eyes widened. They had both used their own blades to take the brunt of the attack! And the two genin were paying dearly for it. Zabuza was pushihng down and driving them down. Then to Naruto's surprise, Zabuza reached behind his back with one hand... and pulled out ANOTHER SWORD! He then brought the second blade, an excact copy of his first one, to pound the two while his other sword held them down.

Naruto's eyes turned blood red _'NO! I WILL NOT LET THEIS HAPPEN!' _With a roar he leaped over them and raised Zangetsu over his head. "DIIIIIIIIIIIE!" He roared and brought the blade down on Zabuza's back drawing blood. The mist nin spun around, using both blades and brought then down on Naruto who blocked with Zangetsu... Using only one hand! _'Unbeliveable! What the hell is this kid!" _"Tsunade then came at him swinging Rakiri rapidly, forcing Zabuza to use his other blade to counter.

This left Zabuza wide open and Orochimaru was quick to take advantage of it. He charged Zabuza preparing to use the Kusanagi to bring the man to his knees. Unfortunately for Orochimaru, Zabuza expected this, and as soon as the boy got close enough, Zabuza gave him a vicious kick to the head. Orochimaru dropped like a sack of potatoes. _'that takes care of him!' _Zabuza smiled to himself. _'Now how am I going to deal with these two? _an idea hit him. _Aha! _"TAKE THIS!" He roared as he pulled his two blade back and spun like tornado, forcing Naruto and Tsunade back.

The two blonde genin barely got out of the way of the spinning blades. They charged him once again, but this tim ethe Jonin was ready. He spun on Tsunade who was unprepared for the viciousness of his atttack. he knocked Rakiri out of her hands and sent it spinning then he brought his blade down on the girl, who just barely jumped out of the way. Before he could continue his brutal assault, Naruto was on him spinning both Zangetsu _and _Rakiri.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM HER!" he roared. Zabuza paled '_this isn't looking good' _then things got a whole lot worse for him.

Kenpachi had lost his patience and now he was PISSED. He heard his students struggling with Zabuza and it didn't sound like they were doing very well. _"NO! I WON'T LOSE THEM! OKAY ZABUZA, LET SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN I FIGHT AT FULL POWER!' _and then he removed his eyepatch.

Zabuza felt the Huge chakra spike and knew that it could only be one person. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the yellow chakra. "ZABUZAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roared Kenpachi as he dashed towards him. Zabuza was worried now, _'Can I handle him at full strength?' _Then Naruto both Naruto and Kenpachi were on him.

Zabuza knew that he was in for the fight of his life. These two were fighting at full power and that was NOT good. Pain interrupted his thoughts as Zangetsu sliced his side and the mist Jonin hissed in pain. "DAMN YOU!" he roared, only to get slammed in the face with Knepachi's fist. He leapt away from the two monsters rapidly making hand signs. "Die! WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU. Unfortunately, in his haste the man forgot what happened when electricity connected with water.

Kenpachi saw what was going to happen and grabbed Tsunade, Orochimaru and Tazuna before leaping high into the air. Naruto roared and slashed the vortex with rakiri. The result was.. well, shocking. Lightning coursed through the soaked field shocking both Zabuza as well as Naruto. They both collapsed, but _Zabuza collapsed first_. Kenpachi smiled. This fight was over, Nartuto had won.


	9. The battle of the mind

HELLO EVERYONE!:** Thank you SO much for the reviews! I wanted to give you guys an early heads up Naruto, Tsunade, and Orochimaru will soon look a little different and they each have a zanpaktou except with each of them, they get a 'form' if you will (Zabuza has one too but you won't see it YET) For those of you who r confusicated FEAR NOT! ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED WHEN YOU READ THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! NOW... HERE WE GO!**

(Unknown area)

"You have got to be kidding me!"shrieked Gato "Not only did Zabuza fail to eliminate Tazuna, now he's actually gone and joined up with him?!" The cloaked figure nodded. "This is freakin' ridiculous! Zabuza was the best! Now who am I gonna send!" The figure started laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" "You think that Zabuza was tough? the man reached for his hood and pulled it down. revealing shark-like teeth, blue hair, and blue scale- like skin. "You're- "That's right! I am Kisame Hoshikage, and Zabuza is nothing but a GUPY compared to me!"

(Tazuna's House)

Zabuza blearily opened his eyes to find a young woman with blue hair apllying bandages to his arm. "Where am I?" "Did I win?" Then Kenpachi and the 3 genin entered his view Kenpachi shook his head smiling. "Nope!" Zabuza sighed. "So I lost to you again eh?" Kenpachi chuckled. "Sorry kid, but the one who beat you is Naruto!" The blonde boy beamed as Kenpachi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I lost to him? I guess that's not so bad considering the fact that he's so strong. By the way Zaraki, did you teach them how to use their Zanpaktou yet?" the man smiled sheepishly. "Oops, guess I forgot!" Zabuza shot straight out of bed ignoring Tsunami's protest. "WHAT?! You Baka! How could something as important as THAT!"

He turned to the genin. "You three! Come with me! I need to teach you something that Kenpachi FORGOT! he said this last part with sarcasm, while glaring daggers at Kenpachi. The three cofused genin turned to follow the annoyed ninja.

(Forest)

"Zabuza what did you mean by zanpaktou?" asked Naruto. "Well kid its kind of hard to explain.. you'll see what I mean once you three have achieved it." Tsunade raised her hand. " So its like a different level of power?" _' She's a sharp one this gir.' _"Yes,sort of like that. Now we'll have Naruto start first. "How do I start?"

Zabuza slapped his forehead. _'And this one is REALLY Dumb!'_ "I was getting to that. You go into a meditative state and listen for the voice of your sword to speak to you. Don't worry Nartuo you'll know it when you hear it. Now concentrate while I get your two friends set up.

Naruto crossed his legs and closed his eyes, removing all distractions. Then he listened for the voice of his sword. He heard laughter, not the happy kind but the insane kind. '_what the hell?' _Naruto focused more on the sword and suddenly found himself falling he opened his eyes just in time... to see a building rush up to meet his face! "WHOAH!" he shouted and quickly spun in the air to avoid landing on his head.

He managed to land on his feet but just barely. He looked around and saw nothing but tall blue skyscrapers all around "Hey! where am I?" " Your in your mindscape Naruto." The blonde spun around and tried to draw Zangetsu but the blade would not budge. "What the?" The man shook his head. he wore black glasses, his hair was black, his face was rugged and he wore a dark red robe/cloak that blew in an unseen wind & looked like it had been stained in blood.

"Who are you?!" Naruto hissed. The man chuckled. "You should know by now Naruto." The blonde's eyes widened. "Are you Zangetsu?" the man nodded yes but I am not the one you have to fight. "Eh? I have to fight?" Zangetsu nodded. "Yes. while I accept you as my master, the other who resides in this blade does not. As a matter of fact here he comes now."

Naruto turned to see what Zangetsu was looking at and saw a figure leaping across the rooftops towards him. Naruto turned to ask Zangetsu who it was but the man had vanished . When he turned back to look for the man he gound that he was now right in fron of him. The was tall, he had yellow eyes and he was pale... his entire body was white.

"So you're the new guy eh?" I hope you're more fun than the last one!" he drew his swor dand to Naruto's surprise it was a white version of Zangetsu. "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW IS IT THAT YOU HAVE ZANGETSU?!" The man smiled. "You don't know who I am, do ya kid?" Before Naruto could ask him what he meant, the figure charged him sword raised over his head. " I AM THE REAPER OF SOULS...ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

The blade slammed down on Naruto's Zangetsu nearly driving the poor boy to his knees. Then his eyes turned red once again. Ichigo smiled. "Your not a normal kid are ya? THIS SHOUL BE FUN! I HAVEN'T USED THIS MOVE IN A WHILE!" Black chakra flared around him and Naruto saw that Ichigo's Zangetsu was now a long white Katana. Suddenly he was right in front of Naruto, his hand pressed to the boy's chest. "Getsuga Tenshou." Suddenly a wave of black chakra slammed into Naruto pushing him back against a wall.

Naruto could feel his hands burning from the wave of chakra.'_ No! If I let go of Zangetsu, I'll DIE! No! I can't die yet! I won't die Until Ibecome hokage I WON'T!" _Suddenly Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Zangetsu. he also noticed that time seemed to have stopped. "Naruto answer this question: "Do you want to win? Or do you want to live? It's not enough to fight an strong opponent. You must overcome that adversary and become stronger. Now answer me." "I want to win! I want to win!"I want to win! I WANT TO WIN!"

Zangetsu smiled. "Good then lets do this together. He channeled all his chakra into Naruto for One last attack, hoping to finish the fight with one blow. "NOW NARUTO! FINISH IT!" The boy roared. and cut the wave of chakra in half. He lunged forward sword pointing in front of him. He then pressed the sword to Ichigo's throat. "Yield!" He hissed.

Ichigo bowed is head. "You win. I accept you as king of this castle... er vestle." Naruto gave him his hand and pulled the pale man to his feet.


	10. Zanpaktou!

Suddenly, black chakra surrounded Naruto. Zabuza looked up from where he was resting. _'So the kid has control already? This should be interesting.' _He watched as The chakra slowly disapeared and saw that Naruto was no longer Naruto. He wore a blue robe, and His hair was orange with streaks of white and yellow, he was taller, about Zabuza's height, and he had what appeared to be a mask on his shoulder. But the two things that _really _caught the Jonin's eye were the fact the Zangetsu now resembled a long black katana, yhe other thing was the color of the Naruto's eyes. When he opened them, they were yellow.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the new Zangetsu in his hands, and for a second a psychotic smile lit up his face. then the boy took a deep breath and the black chakra surrounded him once more. When it dissipated, Naruto was standing their looking like his usual self. The boy walked up to Zabuza. What he said next nearly made Zabuza go deaf. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I WAS GONNA HAVE TO FIGHT SOMEBODY! I ALMOST DIED!" Zabuza bopped him on the head "Well you didn't die brat so quit complaning! Besides everyone's Zanpaktou and mindscape are different. In your case, you had to fight your Zanpaktou because it was so strong."

Naruto stalked over to a tree and sat down grumbling. Zabuza smiled '_well that's one down two to go.' _

_(Meanwhile)_

Tsunade was in her mindscape and she still hadn't found anythign unusual. Unless you count over a million cats as unusual.

She had just finished hugging her 100th cat when it hissed angrily at her "Would you mind not doing that? Your breaking my spine." "EEEEEEEK!" Shrieked the blonde dropping the black cat who then stretched trying to get the feeling back in its spine. " The girl was VERY confused. "How can you talk?! You're just a cat!" The cat hissed at her again. "EXCUSE ME?! I AM NO MERE FELINE! I JUST USE THIS FORM BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE DEALING WITH THE REACTION EVERYYONE GIVES ME!" The girl raised an eyebrow. _'Touchy little thing.'_

"Okay then furball prove it!" She challenged. Suddenly lightining struck the cat and there was a woman with tan skin long purple hair and yellow eyes (any gueses as to who it is?) Tsunade didn't show any reaction whatsoever. "Big deal that's not scary!" the woman walked up to her "What's your name kid?" The girl smiled "Tsunade!"

"Well then Tsunade, my name is Yoruichi. nice to meet ya!" the woman beamed back. She extended her hand and shook the blonde girls hand "I think that the two of us are gonna get along just fine.

White chakra engulfed Tsunade and peals of thunder were heard even thoguh there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Zabuza and naruto opened their eyese to see the white chakra dissapear leavign a smiling woman in its wake. Nartuo was dumbstruck. "Tsu-Tsunade is that you?" The woman opened her eyes and Zzabuza noticed that they were yellow just like Naruto's were. The woman had long hair with streaks of purple in it. and she was pretty well endowed (pervert) her outfit consisted of a black shirt with a black vest of armor over it, and her pants looked like they were made of armor as well jusging by clinking they made as the girl walked over to Naruto.

She looked down at him. "Hey shorty what's up?" Naruto smiled. "Shorty eh? I' show you whose short!" Tsunade's eyes widened as the black chakra appeared once again enveloping the blonde youth. When it dissapeared, Naruto stood before her in his Zanpaktou form. Now HE was taller than her by a good 5 inches. "Heh, look who's short now!" he sneered. Tsunade smiled, she had a counter for his new cocky attitude '_This'll teach him!' _Tsuande then gave him a pouty face which caught the yellow eyed teen by surprise. "HEY! Tsu-chan, that's cheating!" The girl began to laugh when the orange haired youth appeared behind her.

"Oh so you think that's FUNNY do ya?" he grinned evily. "Lets see how funny you think THIS is!" And with that, he began to tickle her mercilessly. Tsunade squealed with laughter and tried to run, but Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight as he continued to torture her.

"STOP!" She shouted "I give! I GIVE" Naruto finally stopped tickling her, but then they both noticed that he hadn't let go of her waist yet, and their faces were awfully close. both of them blushed and pulled away. (dont worry peoples! IT WILL HAPPEN SOON!)

Then they looked at Zabuza who had an evil look on his face._ 'BLACKMAIL!' he thought to himself. _

(Meanwhile)

Orochimaru had FINALLY gotten into his mindscape. The first thing he saw was a giant tan snake with a red mane. The snake hissed at him before withdrawing itself to wrap protectively around a man with long red hair. "So it looks like we have a visitor eh Zabimaru?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" The man smirked "The name's Renji, what's it to ya?" Orochimaru smiled. "So you like snakes eh? It appears that we have something in common." The man grinned "It would appear so kid, what's your name?" "Orochimaru" "Well Orochimaru, if you want my power then you must give up something dear to you." The boy frowned. "And what would that be?" Renji laughed. "You must give up your name, and take mine as your own. There is no way to negotiate this. Yes or No. Now anwser me.

Orochimaru laughed. "Very well although my name is important to me, I will gladly give it up if it means that I can become stronger and protect my friends." The snake uncoiled from Renji and slithered over to Orochimaru. "**Very well child."** it hissed. **"Touch my forehead and you shall receive my master's power as well as my own." **Orochimaru touched the snake's forehead and Renji declared, "No longer shall you be known as Orochimaru. From now on, You shall be known as Renji!" And then a blinding flash of light came and blinded the boy.


	11. The battle on the bridge!

Purple Chakra and red chakra swirled around Orochimaru now known as Renji. When the chakra dissipated, he had long black hair with streaks of red and yellow. His eyes snapped open revealing themselves to be black. The tall man stretched his joints and heard a satisfying pop come from each of them. He unsheathed his word and looked at it.

Now the Kusanagi was a long blade with a spike sticking out of it every few inches. _'I can't wait to see what this blade and this new body can do.' _

He smiled as he saw Naruto and Tsunade walk up to him. "Hey guys! Do ya like the new look? I know I do!" He laughed at his joke. Naruto was amazed at his friend's new appearance. "Orochimaru is that you?" the man frowned for a second, but then he smiled again. "Yes Naruto its me, but I no longer go by the name Orochimaru, I gave it up to get this power. My new name is Renji." Tsunade spoke "Orochi...er... I mean Renji, what happened to your sword?" He smirked. "This." He swung Zabimaru at a far off tree and the sword seemingly _stretched _the rest of the way, cutting the tree straight down the middle.

"So what can your swords do?" he inquired The two of them smirked. "You'll see!" they smiled. Zabuza walked up to them. "Good job you three. When I was your age it took me a DAY to release my Zanpaktou." Naruto aske a question. "Zabuza-sensei (deal with it) what's your Zanpaktou?" The mist nin smiled. Mimicking Naruto he said "You'll see!" "WHAT?!" Shouted the blonde Genin. Tsunade and Renji chuckled.

(5 Days Later)

Zabuza had gotten up early and decided to take Naruo and Tsunade to check up on Tazuna's bridge, while Renji and Kenpachi were still sleeping. "I wonder if Tazuna has finished... mused the blonde Genin. "Knowing that man, he's probably have done by now." replied Zabuza Tsunade suddenly froze. Naruto and Zabuza noticed this. "What's wrong Tsu-chan?" she pointed to the bridge "Look..." Naruto and Zabuza were shocked by what they saw. There were bodies everywhere, and some of them were oozing blood. (Yes Tsunade still has her fear of blood) Tsunade began to shake all over and collapsed to her knees.

Then a Heavy mist crept in. Naruto looked at Zabuza who shrugged. "Its not me who's doing this." Then two figures stepped out of the mist Zabuza's eyes widened "Kisame?! What the hell are you doing here?!" The man shook of his hood revealing his sharklike features. "Zabuza? well what do you know... Hisame and me were just doing a job for some cash. Never thought that we'd run into you here." The other figure took of her hood and drew two blades. "Three of them two of us. This should be fun Uncle Kisame."

(Tazuna's house)

Kenpachi had just finished dealing with the two thugs. "Renji stay here and keep an eye on Inari. I've got to get to the bridge!"

Renji looked around '_Where is Tsunami?'_

(Bridge)

Zabuza glanced around this was _very _bad. The bridge was surrounded by water and Kisame and Hisam specialized in water Jutsu. "Naruto you take Hisame! Kisame is all MINE!" Then Zabuza unidid his facial wrappings and threw them to the ground. "This time I won't lose Kisame. Unlike last time, I have an ace up my sleeve!" Pink chakra began to circle around him. " Naruto you wanted to see my Zanpaktou right?" The blonde nodded. The chakra engulfed Zabuza and then slowly withdrew. In Zabuza's place was a man with long black hair and he had what looked like metal braces on the the top, left and right of his head. He wore a black outfit and over top of it he wore a red robe-liek jacket.

The man spoke in a calm voice "Well Naruto what do you think? This is my Zanpaktou." Kisame's eyes widened "Who or what the hell are you?!" The man smiled. "My name is... Byakuya. And you my friend, are finished."


	12. The rage of Byakuya

Kisame was nervous this man wasn't Zabuza, he looked even more cold and ruthless than him! The man looked at Kisame calmly '_This will be easy' _He thought, but then he heard Tsunami's voice "Hello? Where is eveybody? I brought you some lunch!" Byakuya stiffened _'No! she cannot be here!" _Kisame smiled and disapeared and Zabuza heard Tsunam's scream of pain. He instantly made aa wter clone to go and fetch her.

The clone returned carrying an inujred Tsuami. She had a bad cut on her leg. Zabuza quickly tore off his sleeves and bandaged her wound. "Tsunami-chan... he whispered and She opened her eyes groggily and smiled at him. "Hey Zabuza, I brought you some lunch." she hande him a sandwhich and he took it. "Why did you come here Tsuanmi? You almost died!"

She winced at the anger in his voice. "I can't die yet..." she murmured "And why is that?" She sat up and kissed him on the lips. He froze, not expecting such a response from the girl that he cared for. "That's why I need to live Zabuza." Tears formed in his eyes. "Do not worry Tsunami-chan, you WILL live, and I shall make that monster pay!"

He turned to Kisame, eyes blazing with hatred. "For harming the one that is precious to me, I will kill you SLOWLY!" Suddenly Byakuya was upon him, swinging two katanas at the man's face, which Kisame easily blocked. "Is that all you got?" Byakuya snarled "Hardly. KAGYOSHI!" Sudenly pink chakra petals danced around Kisame, slicing his entire body.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! He howled cluthcing his face in pain. His cry of pain was silenced when Byakuya burried his fist in the Kiame's gut.

(Naruto's fight)

Hisame had watched the figt for a little while, but she was soon bored. "Time to get things started!" She leapt toward the _still _shaking Tsunade, only to find her blades blocked by Zangetsu. Naruto was in his Zanpaktou know, and he was NOT happy. "You shall not touch Tsu-chan!" he hissed and put his free hand out in fornt of him. "GETSUGA TENSHOUUUUUUUUU!" The black wave of chakra slammed into Hisame knocking her back,

She gave him a shark-like smile. "You're pretty good kid, but I'm much better than-" She stopped talking when she saw Naruto pull a maks over his face. Suddnely his chakra skyrocketed. He spoke in a distorted voice. "You were saying fishface?" Hisame suddenly felt him bite her shoulder _hard._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screeched as the demonic figure sank his teeth in harder. Then with a rip of his teeth Naruto tore out a good chunk of flesh from her shoulder. He leapt back and spat it out.

"BLEH! You taste like shit! Oh well if I can't eat ya... He released even _more _chakra. "THEN I GUESS ILL HAVE TO KILL YA!" Then he shot forward like a bullet and dug Zangetsu into her stomach, the black Katana cutting through her gut. She howled in pain as Naruto poured his chakra into the wound. Then with a quick flick of his wrist, he sliced her in two.

(Byakuya's fight)

Kisame howled in agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" What the hell was that?!" Byakuya sneered as he continued his assualt. " That was Kagyoshi. It is my kekei genkai, only I can use it. What it does is turn my chakra into petal that may seem harmless, but in reality each mere petal cuts like a THOUSAND!" He landed a vicious uppercut on the shark man and followed up with a sword slash that removed ALL of the man's blue hair. "I could have beaten you a thousand times over by now Kisame, but for what you did to Tsuanmi... YOU SHALL SUFFER A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

Kenpachi arrived on the scene to see Naruto finish of Hisame and it looked like Zabuza was taking his sweet time with Kisame. "Aw man! There's no one for me to fight! THIS SUCKS!"

Byakuya snarled as he swung one blade and knocked Kisame's sword up. Then with his other blade he aimed for the blue man's throat. Kisame jumped back only to be his by Byakuya's Kagyoshi once more. "Will yo quit doing that?!" Byakuya shook his head. "No Kisame I won't stop until you are dead!" Kisame gulped as Byakuya blurred forward blades swinging.

Sudenly there was a cut on his arm, then his leg, then his forehead, breaking the scratched mist headband in half. The barrage of cuts did not stop until Byakuya appeared in front of him. "As enjoyable as this is, I need to end this so I can check up on Tsuanmi. Consider yourself honored Kisame, you shall be killed by my ultimate technique.

Thousands of large blade rose form the ground. "It's over Kisame! SCATTER KAGYOSHI!" With that millions of petals descended upon him.


	13. Together at Last!

Naruto shook his head as he stared at Hisame's corpse _'What a waste, I didn't even have to try.' _Then he heard Kisame's death wail. "Well it looks like fishface is dead." The orange haired youth picked up Hisame's to two sords and strapped them to his shoulder. '_No sense in letting these go to waste.'_

The teen heard sobbing '_CRAP! I forgot about Tsu-chan!' _He ran towards the sound of her sobs.

Kenpachi and Byakuya turned their heads to see Naruto come tearing out of the mist and run towards Tsunade. The two jonin smiled. The boy had just been in a major battle but he didn't seem to care, he was focused on the girl.

Naruto ran to Tsunade and skidded to a halt. "Are you okay?"

Tsunade stiffened when she saw the masked figure and she cried harder. Then the figure removed his mask, revealing himself to be Naruto.

"Geez Tsu-chan you're all covered in blood. Here." With that he ripped of one of his sleeves and used it to clean her face off. Then he noticed that th blonde was still shivering and she was still crying. His yellow eyes softened. he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her.

Then he wrapped the poor girl in his arms and comforted her "Sh, sh, its okay let it out Tsu-chan, just let it alll out. Don't worry I won't let anyone scare you like that ever again.

The girl cried into his chest and she did let it all out. When she had finished crying she sayed like that and without thinking, nuzzled her head into his muscular chest (Hey It's Ichigo's body what do you expect?)

Naruto stiffened _'What the-' _the rest of his thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo '_**What's wrong king? I'm a part of you now and I KNOW that you like her so what are ya waiting for? Tell her!**_' Naruto was shocked at the plae man's revelation _'Are you kidding me? Am I falling for her?'_

Little did he know that Tsunade was having a similar arguement with Yoruichi. _**'Come on girl, stop being so stubborn! I think the fact that he hasn't pushed you away, makes it obvious that he has some feeling for ya!' **'Maybe she's right.'_

Just as Naruto finished his mental arguement with himself, he felt Tsunade grow in his arms and was blinded by her chakra. When he opend his yellow and black eyes, he found himself looking at Tsunade in her Zanpaktou form. _'Wow she's_... "Beautiful" He accidently said the last part out loud.

Her eyes snapped open. "What did you say?" Naruto gulped _'Crap! I said it out loud!' _I-I-I I said that you're beautiful.." he stammered out. Her yellow eyes misted over with tears. "That's the first time anyone besides my parents ever said that to me."

_'I have to see if she feels the same._' He nudged her but she vigorously shook her head as if she were afraid to let him go. Naruto _smiled 'Here goes everything._' He freed on of his hands and gently nudged her head upward so that she was looking up at him.

Once again he was mesmerized by her beautiful yellow eyes. Her eyes began to water again. "No don't cry Tsu-chan!" The girl smiled up at him "You baka, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because i'm _happy." 'Now or never!' he thought. _

Tsunade leaned up and Naruto leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart. Zangetsu had lost patience by this point and shoved Naruto forward.

Their lips met. Tsunade felt fireworks go off in her head_. 'Wow! So this is what its like to fall in love..._' Then she slid her tongue into his mouth. Naruto's eyes snapped open. _'Hello! did she just put her tongue in my MOUTH?!_' Not wanting to be outdone, Naruto kissed her back and was pleasantly surprised as she put her now tan arms around his neck.

Tsunade returned the kiss with her honey tasting lips pressed firmly against Naruto's. The two broke the kiss and stared at one another. Suddenly time stopped and Naruto heard Zangetsu's voice from within his mind. "Naruto we need to talk. The teen entered his mindscape to find Ichigo and Zangetsu waiting for him.

"What's up? Zangetsu handed Naruto a mirror "See for yourself." Naruto was shellshocked with what he saw. He was still in his Zanpaktou form(Ichigo's body if ya don't know what I mean) and His eyes were now _green _and his hair was white. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Zangetsu calmed the boy down.

"Naruto, it seems that when you let Ichigo take over and put the maks on, the Kyuubi's chakra mixed with mine, Ichigo's and your own. The result is that you are know stuck like this. Much to Zanngetsu's surprise Naruto shrugged.

"It's no big deal, with this power, I can keep my precious people safe and now lets see the village try and beat the crap outta me! They are in for a BIG surprise if they try that!" The two men smiled and Ichigo said. "Hey king we are gonna have to deal with thta blasted fox soonee or later ya know." The whtie haired teen nodded. "I know but it can wait.

Naruto pulled out of his mindscape and returned to the real world, just as time started again. He then explained his new appearance to Tsunade, who upon being told this blushed a deep red for certain reasons that I WILL NOT TELL YOU!


	14. The true masters of the blades

Naruto and Tsunade walked towards the other holding hands, while Tsunade's head rested on the now white haired teens shoulder. Kenpachi looked up at them and smiled. "Heh, it took you two long enough!" Naruto just smiled at him. '_Eh? His chakra signature has changed... The kid must have made that body his permanent one. That kind of thing takes guts.'_ He nodded at Naruto, who nodded back.

Byakuya turned to Naruto. "Uzumaki, I suggest that you take these three blades back to the Leaf with you. They will serve a far better purpose there than they would if they stayed here." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What about Tsuanmi ? Is she gonna come with us? You're welcome to bring Inari as well." Tsunami looked at Byakuya, who smiled at her. "We'll come. This place was getting to boring for my taste and Inari needs to grow up in a place that has more kids his own age, not a bunch of old geezers."

Byakuya sighed _'Im going back Zabuza, it takes to_ _much energy too stay here. Besides I know that you want to spend some...personal time with Tsunami._ Before Zabuza could ask him what the hell he meant by that, Byakuya relinquished control. Zabuza popped his joints as the pink Chakra faded, leaving him back in his original body.

"Ah!" he sighed. "That was a good fight! Too bad you missed most of it Kenpachi." The spiky haired ninja hissed at him. "Shaddup!" Suddenly, they heard clapping and turned to see Gato behind them with a large group of his men. "Thanks for killing those two for me, I was worried that I'd have to actually pay-

Suddenly Kenpachi removed his eyepatch. Yellow chakra flared around him and the short man paled. "So you are an honorless bastard are ya?" he snarled drawing his sword. "WELL THEN IT LOOKS LIKE I GET TO HAVE SOME FUN AFTER ALL!" He roared towards Gato, disembowling anyone who was foolish enough to try and stop him. When he was finally face to face with the terrified buisnessman, grabbed Gato by the throat and squeezed.

"I hate bastards like you Gato. They have no honor, no strength, and they will do whatever it takes to survive." He raised the sword over his head, a crazy smile on his face. "But you shall live no longer. Now go to hell and suffer." He let go of the man, and while he was still in midair, Kenpachi swung his sword and lobbed off Gato's head.

As the decapitated body fell to the ground, he turned to the rest of Gato's men, who were now scared shitless. "Where do you think you guys are going?" I'M NOT DONE YET!" His demonic laughter could be heard miles away as he continued his slaughter.

(Several days later...)

Naruto and the others oversaw the rest of the bridges construction went smoothly. Now it was finally time to go home. Naruto sighed contentedly, _'A lot of things have changed since I came to this place.' _the white haired teen and the others took off for home.

(Leaf village)

Sarutobi looked up as a white haired man wlaked into his room, grinning like an idiot. "Yes?" The man chuckled and drew Zangetsu. "Do you recognize me now old man?" Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Naruto is that you?" Naruto smiled and sheathed Zangetsu. "Yep its me! Do ya like the new look?"

(Village streets)

Renji was on a foul mood. _'Deliver the sword he says, make sure it gets to its true master he says. WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE THE FRICKIN DELIVERY BOY?!' _He looked around several shops and sword didn't glow at all. Then a beautiful purple haired girl passed by and one of the swords began to softly glow. _'Eh? Aha! I found one!' _He was about to call the girl over, when he suddenly saw a group 25 of men begin to follow aftter her. His eyes narrowed, he knew what they were up to.

He followed a good distance behind them, when suddenly 5 of them came flying out of an alley and hit the _wall 'Damn it! They had better not touch her!' _He drew Zabimaru and chased after the lechers. Then he spotted the girl hiding in an alley. She was cut up and bleeding and as he approached her, whimpered and pointed behind him. Renji turned and saw the men responsible for harming her and his eyes blazed with hatred.

"HEY, BASTARDS! C'MERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES!" The men spun around drew their weapons. Renji laughed. "Is that it? Ill show you a_ real weapon!" _With that, red chakra surrounded his sword, turning it into a giant snake with a skull and a red mane. The men paled in fright and Renji cackled. "What's wrong? I said that I'd show you a _real _weapon.

Zabimaru hissed and the men ran for their lives. only to be blocked by a snarling Renji. "Where do you think you're going?! None of you are leaving this place alive!" Zabimaru hissed angrily and then devoured the men in an instant. Renji patted the snake on the head and it hissed happily. "Good boy. That should fill your stomach for awhile."

Zabimaru retreated into the sword and Renji once again walked up to the girl. He took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. "They shall not harm you anymore my lady." he said kissing hte girl's hand. She blushed as he did this. Renji bowed to her saying: "My name is Renji my lady and may I ask you yours?" The girl gigled_: 'It looks like chivalry isn't dead after all.' _She gave him a graceful bow as well "My name is Anko Mitarashi, pleased to meet you Renji."

Then Renji pulled out the glowing sword. "This is for you Anko." He gave her the sword and she was immediately yanked into her mindscape.

(Anko's mindscape)

Anko opened her eyes to see a girl with short black hair standing in front of her. The girl wore a black robe. She smiled at Anko and extended her hand "The name's Rukia, nice to meet ya!" With a confused expression on her face Anko shook her hand...

Suddenly an explosion of whit Chakra blew Renji back and he looked up form the ground to see Rukai standing before him. Suddenly the REAL Renji inside him took over "Rukia? Is that you?. Inside of Anko, Rukia forcefully took control. "Renji? What are you doing here?!" Then they looked at each other and the next thing Renji knew, Rukia kissed him.

(Village Hotel)

Naruto sensed the huge chakra spike and he knew that Renji had completed his task. _'One down two to go.' _Now its my turn. He carried the seond sword into a hotel and as luck would have it he found its owner immediatley. It was Sakura Haruno. He gave her the blade and quickly departed. 2 minutes later he felt another huge chakra spike. _'One to go.'_

(Hot springs)

Tsunade had the last blade with her and th ehot springs was the only place she hadn't checked. Just then the blade pratcially jumped out of her hands When Sasuke walked past. The reaven haired Uchiha noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her. Tsunade explained the sword and gave it to him. "I think that this sword was meant for you."

(Training ground)

Kenpachi was bored out of his skull. "Agh! This sucks. I need to get some action. Just then he saw Naruto walk up to him. "Hey kid can I ask you a favor?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It depends on what the favor is." Kenpachi unsheathed his word. "Naruto, I haven't had agood fight in a while and since I'm putting you and the other two in the chunin exams, I probably won't get any missions for awhile. So my favor is this. FIGHT ME!"

** OH BOY! NARUTO/ICHGIO VS. KENPACHI! Who will win? AND DON'T Worry. You'll get to see what Sakura and Sasuke's Zanpaktou are. Just not yet.**


	15. Naruto vs Kenpachi

Naruto drew his sowrd and faced his sensei. _'I need to be careful here, I don't want to kill him.'_ His eyes hardened "All right sensei, lets go!" Kenpachi chuckled and sounded dead serious as well. Indicating his eyepatch, he spoke in aserious tone. "Okay kid, lets see if you're good enough to make me take this off."

Naruto smirked. and dissapeared. His voice came from all around Kenpachi."What's wrong Sensei? CAN'T FIND ME?!" As he said this, he appeared next to the man and swung Zangetsu at his head. Kenpachi simply caught the blade with his hand and despite the cut he received, he pulled Naruto towards him and stabbed at him in midair.

Naruto saw this and pushed off the blade with his feet and spun in the air, landing a vicious kick to the man's face. "TAKE THAT!" he gloated as he saw his sensei's head snap back from the blow. Suddenly Kenpachi's leg lashed out, catching Naruto in the gut. The teen was amazed by the sheer power of the kick, as it drove him into a tree.

He groaned in pain as he rose to his feet. "Ouch... He really isn't going easy on me." He looked up to find his sensei and continue the battle, but the spiky haired man was gone. Naruto looked around frantically. _'Where is he? I can't find him anywhere!' _Suddnely his instincts told him to look up, and it was a good thing he did.

Kenpachi was lurking behind him, and his sword was aimed at his student's head!

_'CRAP!' _Naruto managed to bring up Zangetsu in time to block him, but the sheer force of the impact nearly knocked him to his knees. '_Okay thats it! Time to get serious!' _He knocked Kenpachi's sword hand up, giving him just enough time to escape. Kenpachi was grinning like a maniac, and his voice was laced with excitement. "Nice! It's been a while since I've actually had to work for a victory!"

Then Kenapchi froze, and his face held just a hint of fear. _'Oh boy, it looks like he's gettin serious! This could get a bit rough for me.' _Naruto cackled insanely and Zangetsu was suddenly a long Katana. He shouted in a now distorted pyshcotic voice: "OKAY SENSEI! LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" Then he was right next to Kenpachi and he smiled insansley before kicking the man into a tree.

Kenpachi leapt to his feet, eager to continue, but Naruto held out his hand. "Wait a sec sensei. I need to regain control." Naruto appeared in his mindscape and hissed at Ichigo angrily. "Hey what did I tell you about trying to take over?!" Ichigo grumbled and cursed. "Aw come on king I just wanted to have a little fun!" "Well you can have fun during the chunin exams! There'll be plenty of people for you to kill then, but no killing any leaf Ninja!"

Ichigo's face lit up in excitement. To Naruto it looked like he had just been given the best gift ever. "Really? I can have as much fun as I want?" Naruto nodded. "Sure just remember, NO KILLING ANY LEAF NINJA!" "Fine, fine, fine!"

--

Naruto shook his head and popped his joints. "Ah there we go!" He still spoke in pyschotic distorted voice, but Kenpachi noticed that now Naruto's chakra had tripled in power, and he also seemed calm and that was a huge contrast to the crazy personality he had a second ago.

Kenpachi was so buisy wondering what Naruto had done when suddenly said teen appeared behind him. "Come on, lets continue already!" "GLADLY!" shouted the jonin as he went on the offensive.

Naruto's sighed as Kenpachi blurred behind him and swung at his head once more. Naruto simply blocked with His sword hand and used his other hand to form wave of black chakra on Zangetsu. "Getsuga tenshou." Kenpachi barely got his sword up in front of him before Naruto swung Zangetsu toward him and he was blown backwards by the intense blast.

He was then slammed into the groundd by Naruto, who had somehow gotten above him and had then come down on the still airborne Zaraki feet first. Kenpachi grimaced as he was driven into the ground by Naruto's impact. "Good Naruto very good! THAT ACTUALLY HURT!"

Naruto's eyes crinkled in a smile. "Well sensei are you going to take it off yet?" Black chakra blazed around the genin as he got into his stance, then Zangetsu seemingly split into another sword, which Naruto took in his free hand.

His chakra then increased _even more_. "Come one sensei take off the eyepatch. I want to fight you at full strength, when you're like this you don't stand a chance especially against two Zangetsu." Kenpachi chuckled, then the chuckle grew into insane laughter. "I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU ACTUALL Y MADE ME DO THIS!" With one hand, he reached up to his face and grabbed his eyepatch.

"Before I remove this Naruto, I must warn you... PREPARE YOURSELF!" With that the tore it off and his chakra skyrocketed past Naruto's. Yellow chakra blazed around Kenpachi who had an insane grin on his face. "So what do you think brat? How do you like fighting me at full power?" Naruto paled but he raised his two blades and braced himself for the onslaught that was soon to come.

"Bring it on sensei! Show me what can you do!" Don't think you can win just that easily kid." No sooner had the words left his mouth did a hail of kunai rain from the sky, heading in his direction. Amazingly, the man somehow managed to deflect or dodge all but one of the projectiles, and Zaraki let loose a grunt of pain as the weapon slid into the flesh of his thigh. He quickly yanked out the kunai and turning his gaze to Naruto he chuckled. "Nice Ninjutsu...BUT LETS SEE HOW GOOD YOU ARE AT TAIJUTSU!"

The two of them blurred forward and their blades met. Then Kenpachi noticed that although Naruto was barely holding him off with the one blade, he still had a free hand with a VERY deadly sword in it. Naruto saw his surprised expression and chuckled. "I win sensei." The

As the black blade descended, Kenpachi did the only thing he could. He headbutted Naruto in the face and quickly rolled out of the way, holding his bleeding leg as he rolled to his feet. For now, he needed to regroup and tend to his injury before their battle could continue. As he got to his feet, he saw a mob of white hair rushing towards him and he sighed. _'This kid isn't gonna give me a break." _

Suddenly all of the Naruto's stopped and the real one stepped forward. He looked at Kenpachi's injury and shook his head. "Sensei, take care of that before you bleed to death." Kenpachi immediately tore of his sleeve and had the wound bandaged in an instant.

Naurto and his clones smiled and Kenpachin noticed that _all _of them had Zangetsu in each hand. "Ready sensei? HERE WE COME!" _All_ of them blurred forward as Kenpachi snarled angrily and began making hand signs. "NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"

Suddenly the area was covered in mist. Then Naruto heard several poofs and knew that he had lost over half his shadow clones_. _He took a deep breath and focused. _'Calm down. All I need to do is focus my chakra and spread it out...' _The black chakra surrounded Naruto and with a grunt of effort, he forced it away from him dispelling the mist.

He looke arounf and saw Kenpachi finish of the last of his clones before turning to face him, cackling like a madman. "COME ON KID I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!" He blurred forward and Naruto felt his fist impact on his skull. But just before he went flying, he swung his twin black blades forward and was rewarded with a bloody x across Kenpachi's chest.

He still went flying back but this time he spun in midair and rebounded off a tree and shot a Kenpachi like a missile. He crossed both blades out at his sides and spun in midair like a spinning top, but THIS top was spinning _very _fast and it was _very _deadly.

Kenpachi brought his blade up to block, but at the last second, Naruto brought his two blades forward and used them like spears to knock Kenpachi's sword hand aside. Then he aimed for his chest but Kenpachi sidestepped and grabed Naruto's arm and slammed him down into the ground. Then he brought his blade down, but Naruto somehow rolled over and brougth his swords up in time to block.

Then it was a contest of strength, with Kenpachi pushing down and Naruto pushing up. Seeing that this was going nowhere, he lashed out at the the youth's wrist with his leg, breaking his grip on his second blade. Kenpachi then kicked it away and continued to press down even harder. Naruto, his face contorted with effort, amazingly managed to lash out with a foot and somehow, Kenpachi staggered back, giving Nartuo the time he needed to dodge the downward slash that split the earth in two.

Naruto backflipped and landed a few feet away breathing heavily, while Kenpachi seemed as fresh as a daisy. Naruto snarled and put his hand over his face. "I guess its all or nothing sensei. Now brace yourself." Naruto's hand glowed with black chakra and suddenly Ichigo's mask appeared on his face.

Now Naruto's chakra skyrocketed as well. He stared at Kenpachi and got into a stance. the man was quite surprised by this. "Well Naruto it looks like your strenght came back. Tell me, how did you do it?" Naruto stared at him emotionlessly "Sorry. No time to explain." He disapeared and Kenpachi knew he was coming.

He just _barely _got his blade uo to block when Naruto appeared in front of him and slammed his black sword down on Kenpachi's. He dorve the man's blade back till it was mere inches from his face. "Getsuga Tenshou" Kenpachi's eyes widened, but it was to late as the black chakra slammed into him.

When it cleared, Kenpachi was covered in blood and was breathing badly. Then he saw Naruto on the other side of the field, and there was blue chakra mixing with his black. Kenpachi snarled and summoned all of his chakra._'This next one will decide it'_

_--_

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Zangetsu. "Are you ready Naruto" The white haired teen smiled. "Im ready lets end it." Zangetsu smiled and looked down on the youth. _'This boy will go very far in this world.'_ "Okay then, take my power and show your sensei who is the strongest here today." Naruto nodded and he felt power course through his veins as he saw Zaraki summon all of his chakra.

"Okay sensei this is it."

"Get ready kid here I come."

A blue fox roared above Naruto as he pushed himself to his limit.

A cackling yellow skull appeared above Kenpachi as he summoned all of his energy.

The two of them ran forward, Naruto was glowing with blue and black energy, while Kenpachi was glowing yellow. Time seemed to slow down as the neared each other and pulled their blades back. "THIS IS IT!" They roared and slammed their weapons forward. There was a massive explosion as the two strongest ninja in the Village hidden in the Leaves, collided head on...

**WHO WON? YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE, I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THIS CHAPTER!**


	16. The victor and the exam

**HELLO EVERYONE! HERE YOU SHALL _FINALLY _GET TO SEE WHAT SAKURA'S ZANPAKTOU IS!**

As the smoke cleared, both men were still standing. Naruto and Kenpachi stared at each other, neither willing to go down first. Then Zaraki fell and Naruto rushed over to him. "Sensei, are you allright?" Kenpachi rose to his feet and smiled at his student. "Good job kid. You actually beat me!"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I was pretty good wasn't I?" Kenpachi chuckled and reached into his bag. He pulled out an exact copy of his sword. Naruto was dumbstruck. "First you give me Zangetsu, now your sword?" He took the long blade amazed at how light it was. Kenpachi put his hand on the teenaged boys shoulder. "You deserve it kid. That sword is an exact copy of the one I have here. It is vitually indestructible, as long as you have faith in yourself. I think its a worthy reward for the only person to ever beat me in battle."

Naruto took a swing and accidentally left a crater in the earth. Kenpachi shook his head. "Did I tell ya to swing it yet? Naruto hung his head sheepishly "Sorry sensei."

(3 Days later)

Naruto had finally gotten the hang of his new sword which he named Gaijo. ( japanese for cut) The sword easily lived up to its new name and it seemed to be able to cut through just about anything. Then the three genin got the surprise of their life when Kenpachi told them that he had recommended the 3 of them for the Chunin exams. He told them that the 3 of them were more than ready for what the chunin exam could ever throw at them.

(I skipped the Ibbiki part. too BORING)

It was now the 2nd half of the chunin exams, the forest of death. Naruto took their heaven scroll and tucked it into his robe. He then turned to his two teamates. "Are you guys ready for this?" Renji gave him a thumbs up and smiled, while Tsunade's response was to grab his head and kiss him. _'I'll take that as a yes!' _The gates opened and the teams sprang through.

Naruto put on his amsk and entered his mindscape. Surprisingly Ichigo was asleep and snoring loudly. Naruto chuckled before giving the pale man a kick to the gut, snapping the hollow out of his nap."What ,is it time already?" Naruto simply nodded and once again told him not to kill any leaf ninja. "Can I at least rough them up a bit?" "Fine, just no killing them."

Ichigo gave a war whoop, and gladly took control over Naruto's body, intending to enjoy every second of his temporary freedom. He slid his mask on and as he did, he immediately sensed the presence of three leaf ninja. '_One second out and I already get to have some fun? This is a dream come true!' _He turned to his teamates and gave them a salute before running off, forcnig the two of them to try and keep up with the gleeful hollow.

Ichigo quickly found the three genin, but the one with pale eyes somehow saw him and screamed, alerting her teamates. Ichigo decided to have a little fun with the brats before knocking them out. _'Hmm... What to do first? Ah! I know, I'll scare the shit outta em!' _Ichgo's yellow eyes glowed as he seemingly appeared from the shadows.

"You three have trespassed on sacred ground. You cannot be allowed to live!" The three genin visibley paled and the Hyuuga girl fainted. Ivhigos quickly scanned the girl with his eyes. ' _Nope, she she doesn't have the scroll. I guess I get to have soem fun wih these two.' _He looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru come tearing at him. "GATSUUGA!"

Ichigo chuckled, his masked face curling into a sneer. "Come on dog breath, that won't work" he stuck out his two arms and grabbed them out of the air by their throats. _'These guys are no fun! They're too damn weak! _He slammed Akamaru into the ground and kicked him into the tree, dispelling the transformation and rendering him unconcious.

Then he looked at Kiba and his jaws opened as if he was going to bite the Inuzuka boy. "Give me the scroll and I will spare you." Kiba showed him the Heaven scroll, but as soon as Ichigo saw it, his eyes narroed. "That scroll is useless to me. As are you."

He threw Kiba into the stunned Shino and leapt back into the trees his voice fading as he got further away. "You losers can keep your scroll, I have no use for it."

He landed on a tree and looked up to see his twom teamates arriving. "Sorry about that, they didn't have anything useful so I decided to spare- then he did a double take as he recognized who inhabited each of his teamates as did, Yoruichi and Renji.

"EH?! Yoruichi, what are you doing inside that girl?!" Yoruichi took control of Tsuande and smiled, crossing the remaining distance between them. Their lips met and the two lovers smiled. Renji walked over and gave Ichigo a bonk on the head, which the youg man didn't respond well to. "OUCH! What the hell did ya do that fer?!" Renji gave him a scowl, "In case you two love birds haven't forgotten, WE HAVE AN EXAM TO PASS!" Their bickering lasted for several minutes, until they all felt a familiar chakra and took off after it.

--

Sasuke could tell that they were being followed. He had felt the man's prescence following them, and now it was nealry on top of them. Before he could spin to warn Sakura and Sai, he suddenly felt something pierce his neck and then everything went black.

--

Ichigo sped toward the familiar chakra, when he reached the tree tops, it suddenly vanished. He looked below him and saw three sound nin surround Sakura, who was desperately trying to protect her two unconcious teamates. '_Hey 3 against one. I think I'll even her odds.' _He dove toward them, Zangetsu drawn.

--

Sakura was in tight spot. She couldn't use her Zanpaktou, becasue she wouldn't be able tomove for at least 3 seconds, and judgin by how strong these three were, she needed to be able to have her full mobility. _'Damn it! Why do they have to gang up on me now?!' _Just then Sakura's salvation came in the form of an unlikely ally. "MIND IF I CUT IN BOYS?!" A masked man shot through the treetops and collided with Zaku headfirst.

The figure looked at Sakura as he flew past. "DO IT!" Sakura nodded and blue chakra encirlcled her. Dosu mad a move for Sasuke, but Ichigo grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the ground. _'Now THIS is a fight!' _He cackled insanely and grabbed Dsou's melody arm, shattering it.

The blue chakra dispersed and revealed Sakura in her Zanpaktou form. She had long blue hair with pink streaks in it, her eyes were now a light blue, and she wore a light blue robed in addition to this she wasn't so little anymore (if ya know what I mean) Zaku was staring at her blood pouring out of his nose.

Dosu paled. '_This is bad, but at least we have the advantage in numbers.' _That soon changed when purple chakra erupted from Sasuke. The boy stood and his body was now covered in his curse mark. He looked at himself at a psychotic smile overtook his face. _'Now THIS is power!' _Then he noticed the battle that was taking place. "All right! A chnace to test my power!"

--

Kin was about to ruch to the aid of Dosu when the Uchiha blocked her path. "Oh no you don't! You're fight is with ME!" She gulped and backed up '_This is bad.'_

_--_

Zaku's nosebleed was increased when Sakura blurred forward and elbowed him in the face. "How did that feel pervert?" She snarled and grabbed him with one hand and slugged him across the face. Then she dropped him and began to pound the shit out of him with her fists, cackling like a madwoman. After afew minutes of this, she gave him a fierce uppercut, which sen thim flying into the air. She blurred forward and appeared behind him, and slammed leg into him wiht a vicious kick that slammed the sound nin into the ground.

--

Ichigo was laughing like amaniac as he butchered Dsou. "COME ON! DON'T DIE ON ME YET! I WANT TO HAVE SOMEMORE FUN WITH YOU!" Dosu reeled back as he was hit with another blow. Ichigo soon grew tired of this and knocked the sound nin out, not wanting to waste the energy needed to kill him.

--

Sasuke was very dissapointed with Kin. _'This is pitiful. She's not even putting up a good fight!' _Sasuke quickly knocked the girl into a tree and knocked her out. As she fell she dropped a heaven and an earth scroll. Ichigo turned to the two and picked up the earth scroll, that he needed and tossed them the heaven scroll that they needed. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you two! I'll see you kids in the finals!" And with that he took off, leaving Sakura and her team to make their way to the tower.

--

Ichigo was quite surprised when Kiba's team and Dosu's team entered the tower. _'So they survived eh?' "_Hey kids! Its _great_ to see ya again!" The two teams froze when they saw the masked man waving to them. They both shared one thought_. 'Shit!' _


	17. Hinata's Confidence

_'_Sasuke's team was the last one to arrive. He saw Ichigo and nodded, and the yellow eyed hollow nodded back. _'Good , they made it.' _As all the teams walked forward into the waiting area, The Hokage appeared and gave a speech that the shinigami _completely _ignored. _'Blah, blah, blah! All he does is talk!' _Just then, the first Preliminary match was decided.

"Okay the first match is: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sai." Ichigo's head jerked up. _'I get to fight already? This is great!' _He leapt down to the arena and drew Zangetsu and Gaijo. He waited impatiently as Sai calmly walked down the steps. '_Geez, can this guy go any slower?!' "_Alright kid, lets have a good fight! You had better not disaspoint me... he licked Gaijo and gave the pale boy a psychotic smile. "Cauz if you do... the I will make your defeat a painful one!"

Sai simply bowed, unknowingly making Ichigo even angrier. '_This kid is REALLY annoying! I'm gonna fillet him! _Then the hollow remembered his promise to Naruto._ 'But if I do, the king won't let me out anymore... oh well! I guess I' can't kill him. BUT I AM GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM!'_

"Begin!"

Ichgio dashed towards Sai, swinging like a maniac. Before the boy could get out of the way, Ichigo suddenly sheathed his swords and spun on his hands. kicking the boy in the face repeatedly. '_Ah! That felt SO good!' _He then kicked the boy up in the air and appeared behind him, swords drawn once again. He raised the blades up straight, and slammed the their hilts into Sai's back, slamming the unfortunate artist into the ground.

Ichigo then stomped on the boy _hard _as he landed. Hayate walked over and checked his pulse, verifying that the genin was alive, but out cold. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Ichigo sighed sadly. _'Aw man! I wanted a better match!' _He wlaked up to the booth, sulking about how dull his fight was.

Hayate shook his head. He actually felt sorry for the man. "Okay, the next match is: Shino vs. Zaku. (Shino wins) "Winner: Shino Aburame."

"Okay, the next match is: Kiba vs Hinata." Hinata paled. '_I-I I have to fight Kiba?! But I can't beat him!' _Suddenly a calm voice interrupted her thoughts. "Don't worry Hinata. You can beat him. You just have to believe in yourself." Hinata turned to Shino. "Thanks Shino, I feel a little bit more confident now." The Aburame nodded and spoke once more. "Go get him."

Hinata leapt down to the arena and got into her stance. Kiba chuckled and turned to Akamaru. "Don't worry buddy, you can sit this one out." He turned to Hinata and his hands became clawed. "This bitch is toast."

"Begin!"

Kiba shot forward like a bullet. "ITS OVER HINATA!" But much to his surprise, Hinata caught his hand, her Byakugan activated and blazing with anger. "It's nowhere near over, bastard." She spit in his face and dug a kunai into his arm and Jyuukened the other. Kiba yanked his hand out fo her grasp, but Hinata gave him no time to recover. She blurred forward and in a style she had never used, dug her elbow into his face, then kicked his gut with her foot, reveling in the pain she was causing her now former crush.

'_So Kiba, still think I'm weak?' She _walked forward, full of confidence. "So I'm a bitch am I? Well Kiba, this _bitch _is about to kick your ass." She shot forward and grabbed him by the throat, then using all her strenght she heaved him into the wall _hard. _Kiba staggered to his feet, blood pouring from his now broken nose. _'This is Hinata? What the hell happened?!' _

Hianta blurred forward once more in her family's style. "8 Trigrams: 64 Palm! 2 PALM! 4 PALM! 8 PALM! 16 PALM!" Shino nodded at Hinata from the stand. '_Good Hinata. Now keep it going.' _And she did just that. "32 PLAM! 64 PALM!" Before Kiba could be blown back by th elast strike, Hinata grabbed him by his jacket and gave him a rapid succesion of vicious kicks to his groin.

Hayate had seen enough. "Winner: Hinata Hyuuga."

But Hinata wasn't done yet. Then as if to add insult to injuy, she slammed him facefirst into the ground before walking back up to the booth. She held her head high, with her nefound confidence she felt liek she could take on the Hokage himself. She immediately walke dup to Shino and spoke with newfound confidence. "Thank you for the encouragement Shino! I know its kinda sudden, but do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Shino lowered the collar of his jacket and removed his glasses, revealing his brown eyes. Hinata's jaw dropped. _'Wow! He's hot!' _Shino immediatley noticed this and spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Are you being shy again?" Hinata vigorously shook her head and walked forward, closing the remaining distance between them. "How's this for shy?" she whispered and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shino mentally smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. '_Nope. That is definitely not shy.' _Hinata surprised him once more as she broke the kiss and nuzzled into his chest. He grinned and everyone watched the scene (except Gaara) with a smile on their face. He embraced her fully and the two lovebirds sat against the wall to enjoy the rest of the preliminaries.

Then Hayate continued. "Next match: Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka." Inside Sakura, Grimmjow grinned. _'Finally! A chance to have some more fun!'_


	18. Savior

Sakura smiled and leapt down into the arena. '_Ready to have some fun Grimmjow?' _From deep within her, the arrancar stirred. _'Oh Im ready all right!' _Ino leapt down as well, not wanting to be outdone by her former friend and current rival. Shikamaru sensed that their was something very different with Sakura. _'Oh man. This could be bad for Ino.'_

"Begin."

Ino started off by using a clone jutsu and then charging Sakura head on. The pink haired girl smiled and drew her sword. "A clone Jutsu? Is that your best Ino pig?" Ino's response was to throw several shuriken, which Sakura easily swatted aside. '_Okay Grimmjaw, this fight is boring. You want to take it from here?' _The arrancar was more than happy to do that. '_Hell yeah! Now you're talkin! Let me at her!'_

Blue chakra swirled around Sakura and Ino halted. "Okay Ino pig. I think its time you met a friend of mine!" Sakura's green eyes turned blue. Then the chakra cut of the blonde's view.

What she heard next chilled her to the bone. It was a demonic laughter, like satan himself had come to fight. The chakra disappeared, revealing Sakura in her Zanpaktou form.

'_Okay Grimmjaw, I'm giving you control.' _The arrancar eagelry nodded. _'Hurry up! I want to kick that bitch's ass!' _

She drew her sword and her blue eyes flashed, Ino paled. Sakura had just given the arrancar full control, and he intended to make good use of it. "Finally! It feels good to be let out every now and then!" Then he turned to Ino and a psychotic smiled crept up his face. '_This is gonna be SO much fun!' _

Before Ino could do anything, Grimmjaw shot forward and grabbed the blond. "You're pathetic! I though I'd get a good fight out of you... BUT YOU'RE TOO DAMN SLOW!" With that, Grimmjaw dropped the blond and began to pummel her with his fists, laughing like a maniac. "Come on! At least try to fight back!"

Ino couldn't do anything against Grimmjaw's lightning fast punches.'Sh_e's just too fast! I can't keep up!'_Growing bored of the girl, Grimmjow launched her skyward with a vicious uppercut. Then he appeared behind her and slammed her towards the ground with a vicious side kick. _' Weakling. That should finish her.' _But before the blond was slammed into the ground, she was caught by a certain slacker.

Hayate saw this and nodded his head in respect for Shikamaru. _'So he saved her life at the cost of her match. Smart kid.' _"Winner: Sakura Haruno." Grimmjow spit in Ino's direction, and relinquished control to Sakura. Sakura stretched as she reverted to her original form, and looked at the battered Yamanaka. _'Wow, it looks like Grimjaw overdid it a bit. Oh well, not my problem' _shrugging her shoulders she walked back up to the booth.

Shikamaru leapt back up to the booth, holding Ino bridal style. The slacker cast an angry glare in Sakura's direction. _'BITCH! Why did she have to be so brutal to Ino-chan?!' _Then the Nara realized what he had just thought. '_Are you kidding? I don't like Ino! She's too troublesome... but she is cute... UGH! What am I thinking?!' _While the Nara was buisy arguing with himself, he didn't notice that Ino was awake.

The Yamanaka had been awake the entire time, and she had seen Shikamaru blush just a few seconds ago. '_Hello! Did he just blush? And why did he just save me from Sakura?' _Now Ino was confused. '_No I don't like him! I'm in love with Sasuke- _Just then, she turned her head just enough to see Sasuke and Sakura chatting with each other like old friends. Then she watched in horror as she heard what the Uchiha said next. "Sakura, would you like to go on a date with me?" Ino's heart shattered in that instant as the Haruno girl eagerly nodded.

Those were the words that she had wanted him to say to her!'_That's not fair! Why does she end up with Sasuke? WHY?!'_ Tears began to pour down her face and Shikamaru noticed this and looked from Sasuke to Ino and put two and two together. "Forget about him Ino-chan. He's too troublesome for a girl like you." Then his eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had just said.

Ino's eyes widened as well. _'What the- Did he just call me Ino-chan? And did he just _compliment_ me?' "_Shikamaru- I-I-I- she couldn't take it any more. With the tears still cascading down her face, she burried her head into his shirt and began to cry. Shikamaru stiffened, then slowly relaxed as he realized why the girl was doing this. '_Poor girl. Getting her heart ripped out like that. _He snarled angrily and his face was full of rage for the unaware Uchiha. "Damn you Sasuke-teme. You will pay for making Ino-chan cry. I'll make you wish you were never born"

Then he relaized that he had said the whole thing out loud. Now while Sasuke and everyone else was to far away to hear him, Ino was more than close enough to hear her teamate's speech. Her head shot up, her face stunned with shock, knowing that he had meant what he just said. _'Now this is a side I've never seen before... And did he just use 'chan' again?'_

"Shika-kun... Shikamru's eyebrows shot up at her newnickname for him. _'Hello!' _Ino looked down once more and whispered so softly that Shikamaru could barely hear her. "Did you mean what you just said?" The slacker nodded. Ino looked up at him once more, a smile on her face.

"Well then slacker, I think that someone as lazy as you is gonna need some help." Shikamaru grinned down at the blond, who was actually _blushing _now. "What is that supposed to mean, Ino-chan?"

"I think you know"

"Maybe I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Gladly."

And with that, Ino reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shikamaru pulled her closer, and the two kissed.

Ichigo turned his head just in time to see the two genin kiss. _'Geez, is EVERYBODY hooking up today?'_


	19. Sasuke's Zanpaktou

**Okay everyone Here is SASUKE'S ZANPAKTOU!**

As Ichigo shook his head the next match was announced (Shikamrau vs Kin You all know who won.)

Then came the match that got everyone's attention "The next match is: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke turned from his conversation with Sakura and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaping down. Sakura stared after him in shock. _'He kissed me? HE KISSED ME! CHA!'_

Neji calmly walked down to the arena cool as a cucumber. He locked eyes with the Uchiha and gave him an arrogant grin. "Lets see which is stronger, your Sharingan or _my _Byakugan."

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever, just don't cry when I win." THAT got Neji's attention. '_COCKY LITTLE PUNK!' _"So you think that you can beat me so easily? I'll put you out of your misery right now!"

Suddenly Neji got into a stance and a circle appeared beneath him. "You're in the zone of my 8 Trigrams. 64 PALMS!" Neji blurred forward and struck Sasuke multiple times, sealing all of his chakra points and then blasting him into a wall.

Deep within the blade the spirit shook its head. _'That's it. Time to help him.' _Suddenly, a powerful dark blue chakra surrounded Sasuke, blocking him from view, and keeping Neji back.

(Sasuke's mindscape)

The Uchiha looked around confused. "Where am I?" The figure appeared next to him. Sasuke jumped in surprise stepped back sizing him up. He was a tall man (Toshiro is taller in this fic!)with snowy white hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a white coat and he had a blue and black outfit underneath the large coat.

When he spoke, his voice was as cold as the ice. "Look what you did. Do you think your only purpose in life is to be stronger?" Sasuke nodded immediately, and Toshiro hissed in anger. _'This boy needs to be to be taught a lesson.' _"Wrong answer, boy." Ice crept up Sasuke's legs and he froze in shock. "3 more tries before I freeze you solid, and then you die."

Sasuke mused angrily. _'What could be my purpose?' _

"To kill my brother."

"Wrong." The ice crept up further.

"To restore my clan!"

"Incorrect." Now the ice shot up to his neck. Toshiro's eyes were cold and unemotional, as he spoke in his icy voice: "You have one more try, boy." Sasuke desperately thought of everything imporatant to him. There wasn't much that he had already said. Then he remembered the kiss on the cheek he gave to Sakura. _'Is it her?' _As he pondered this, he felt the ice weaken. He sighed,and a grin crept up his face. _'It has to be her.' _He spoke once more, this time with renewed conviction.

"My purpose is to protect the one person that is truly precious to me. Her name is... Sakura Haruno."

The ice shattered as soon as he said it, and he fell to the ground. He stood and turned to see Toshiro smiling at him, although it could just barely be considered a smile. "Good. You have discovered your _true_ purpose. And with it will come _true... _POWER"

Sasuke saw Toshiro extend his hand and he shook it feeling new strength rush through his veins. Before he left, Toshiro spoke once more. "One more thing, Uchiha. Never forget what your true purpose is, nor let anyone lead you astray on a different path. For if you do, then I will destroy you, so completely and utterly that you cannot imagine your death." The boy nodded and left his mindscape...

Back in the real world, the blue chakra disappeared and ice surrounded the Uchiha. The teen didn't move as he was engulfed in the solid ice. Neji turned to Hayate who shrugged. Then, once Sasuke was completely covered in the thick ice, green eyes glowed from within it, and the ice shattered revealing a tall man (Toshiro is taller in this fic!)with silver hair and piercing green and red Sharingan eyes. He wore a white coat and he had a white outfit on undereneath the large coat. Then he raised his sword straight up and spoke six simple words:

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru."

A dragon made of ice emerged from the blade. It turned to face its master, and wrapped itself around its masters neck

Sasuke chuckled, then that chuckle turned into a laugh, and that laugh into a cackle. " As for what you said earlier... I don't _think _I can beat you." He pointed his sword at Neji and the dragon roared at the young Hyuuga. "I _know _I can beat you."

Neji shot forward, kunai drawn. Sasuke sighed and ducked under the sharp dagger, at the same time planting his foot into Neji's gut. Neji winced in pain as Sasuke dug his foot in harder, knocking the Hyyuuga backwards in the proccess. Sasuke stared at Neji, a dissatisfied expression on his face. "I'm bored. Time to end this."

The dragon glared at Neji, its red eyes glowing. Then it shot forward and froze the poor Hyuuga solid, entrapping him in the ice.

Sasuke turned towards Hayate and spoke, his tone that of cold steel. "The match is over. Call it."

Hayate sighed. "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha." The Uchiha smirked and then walked over to the frozen Neji and shattered the ice with a mere tap of his sword.

The Hyuuga fell to the ground trembling from the brutal cold, and two medics rushed over to him and wrapped him in warm blankets befoe carrying him off. Sasuke turned and leapt up to the booth, landing next to Sakura. He turned himself so that he was fully facing her. He saw her scoot closer to him and smiled. "Sakura, its okay. Go ahead."

The girls green eyes grew wide in pure joy. Then she leaned up on her toes. '_I want to enjoy this kiss in my real form.' _She lenaed up and cupped his face in her hands. He smiled and gave her a nod. Then Sakura got what she had wanted for so long. She leaned in the rest of the way and finally kissed him. The moment she did, their eyes widened and they shared one thought: _'WHOA!' _Sakura broke the kiss and mumbled something, her head hung down.

Sasuke raised a grey eyebrow at this. "Sakura, you need to speak up." She leaned forward and whispered into his ear and hesitantly spoke: "I love you."

Sasuke's response was immediate. He cupped her head with his hands and spoke ou loud. "I love you too." Sakura squealed with pure happiness and kissed the Uchiha, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Next match: Temari vs. Tenten. (I wanted Tenten to win, but I just couldn't do it!)

"Next match: Renji vs Choji. Renji jumped down and drew Zabimaru. "Come on chubby, lets go!" That was not a smart move for him, as Choji lost it. "I AM NOT FAT!" Renji raised an eyebrow at the ouburst. '_Seems like this one is sensitive about his weight...' _"Begin!"

"Human boulder!" Choji's arms, legs, and head dissapeared into his body and the large Akimichi shot forward like a... well like a human boulder. Renji laughed at the strange sight. "Well, that certainly is an odd jutsu!" Then his yellow eyes narrowed. "Ordinarily, I'd toy with you a bit, but I think I'll be nice this time."

"Howl Zabimaru!" He cried as the snake like blade lashed out at the expansive genin and smacked him into the wall. The impact dispelled the transformation and left the poor boyout cold. Renji walked up to the boy and nudged him with his foot. He then turned to Hayate, a grin on his face. "Hey teach, I think that he's out cold."

Hayate nodded and declared Reji the winner. As the teen walked up the stairs, Ichigo nodded to him. "Not bad kid, but you'll have to do better than that if ya want to beat me." Renji smirked at the Shinigami's compliment. "I could beat you and Naruto anyday." The two shook hands and turned to see the next match.

"Next match: Tsunade vs Dosu." Tsunade jumped down to the ground and smashed her fist into the floor, showing off her monstrous strength, which left a size-able crater in the arena. Renji paled and turned to Ichigo. "Man, you have a crazy girlfriend." Ichigo chuckled. "Yep, and that's just how I like her." Dosu walked down to the arena and Tsuande laughed at his funny appearance.

"What's wrong mummy boy? AREN'T YA GONNA FIGHT ME?!" Dosu paled as her white chakra blazed around her and she shot forward. Dosu managed to bring his arm up to block her punch. He chuckled and headbutted her, knocking her back. "Come on girl. I thought this was a serious fight." Tsunade snarled and drew her twin Rakiri. "I'LL SHOW YA SERIOUS!"

Dosu drew a blade from a sheathe hidden in his back. But before he knew it, the blade broke and Tsunade raised her twin Rakiri over her head and began to slice through his defenses, taunting him as she attacked. "Come on! Fight back mummy boy!" Dosu saw where this was going. _'I can't win here.' _"I forfeit."

"Winner: Tsunade" The teenage girl did a graceful spin in midair before leaping up to the booth. Ichigo saw her and walked over to her. "Nice job- mmph! Before he could finish, Yoruichi took control of Tsunade and pulled of Ichigo's mask and kissed him. She smiled at his shocked expression as she pulled away. "That was to makeup for the one I didn't get to finish."

She turned to talk with Renji, But Ichigo grabbed her arm. "C'mere you. I ain't done with ya yet!"

Now Ichigo grabbed her and slammed his lips against hers. Yoruichi slid her tongue into his open mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

Renji saw this and it reminded him of his dates with Rukia. '_Damn! Look at those two go!' _After Hayate recovered himself from watching their passionate kiss, he announced the next match

"Next match: Kabuto vs Kankuro. Begin!"

Kabuto chuckled and shot forward. Before Kankuro could move, He gave him a blow to the neck, rendering him unconcious.

Hayate did a double take. _'Wow, that was fast.' _Then he announced the final match.

Okay everyone. Here is the final match: Lee vs Gaara.

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN? LEE OR GAARA? VOTE ON MY PROFILE! **


	20. The Gift

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! IT'S OFFICIAL! THE VOTES ARE IN! AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL BE... I aint tellling! YOU MUST READ TO FIND OUT! AND ONE MORE THING! I HAVE POSTED /HACK SIGN FIC! PLEASE READ IT!**

Before Lee could leap down to the arena, time froze. Ichigo walked over to the spandex clad youth and the fingers of his right hand glowed with blue flames. But before he could do anything, Zangetsu appeared before him, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Kurosaki?" The hollow chuckled and indicated the youth with his glowing hand.

"This kid's chakra network is all screwed up. He can't perform a single jutsu like he is now. Plus if he's going up against that sand kid, he's gonna need every advantage he can get." Without another worrd, Ichigo slammed his hand into Lee's stomach.

He watched closely as the boy's chakra coils began to twist and take their full shape. _'Good. It looks like I repaired his chakra system.' _The hollow turned to face Zangetsu, but he had vanished. Shrugging, Ichigo returned to his resting spot on the wall.

Time started again, and instead of jumping of the railing, Lee fell backward holding his stomach. Gai was at his student's side in an instant, his face dead serious for once in his life. "Lee, what happened? Are you allright?" Lee rose to his feet, a hand over his stomach. He flexed his arms and stretched hislegs, amazed at how much stronger he felt all of asudden. "Yes, it would seem that I am more than allright." Gai shook his head. "Hinata, could you take alook at him?"

The now confidetn Hyuuga nodded and disentangled herself from Shino's arms. "Byakugan." Her all seeing eyes looked closely at Lee's chakra network and she gasped. His once malformed chakra coil were now fully formed and blue chakra was rushing through them. When she spoke, her voice was full fo awe "His chakra network, its...

Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and raised his hand. "Yo, that was me. I saw that his chakra network wasn't formed right, so I decided to fix it." Lee's jaw dropped as did everyone else who had heard him. Gai was the first to recover his voice. "But thats impossible! No human, not even the legendary medic, Tsunade could do uch a thing!"

Ichigo chuckled, his yellow eyes gleaming in the bright light. "Who ever said that I was human?" Gai paled as he inspected the mask wearing man closely. _'This chakra.. He's right. He's definitely not human, but why did he help Lee?' _As if to answer his unspoken question, Ichigo spoke. "Simple, I know that your kid's got a nasty fight in store for him. I figured he could use every advantage he could get. Got a problem with that?"

Gai shook his head and shook Ichigo's hand. "I don't know who you are, but thank you for doing this. Now Lee will truly be able to become a splendid youthful Ninja!" The two did their pose with that freaky genjutsu in the background (shudders I HATE that thing!) "Lee! Go and show that sand nin the power of youth!"

Lee nodded and leapt down to the arena. Gaara calmly walked down and bowed, as did the spandex clad boy. Gaara stretched an arm up to remove the cork in his gourd and gave Lee genuine smile. "Shall we begin? I'll let you have the first move if you want."

Lee nodded. "Very well. Here I come!" He shot forward at a blinding speed and slammed his foot down... only for it to be blocked by sand. Gaara shook his head. "Come on now, I know you can do better." Lee frowned and spun back, only to come flying forward, fists blazing.

His blows hit the sand as well. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes at the Leaf Genin. "I already told you, that won't work." With that, his sand seemingly came alive, grabbing Lee by his legs and whipping him into the wall... or it would have if he hadn't used a substitution and appeared on top of the statue. Gaara raised an eyebrow in mild amusement.

"Good. That's more like it. Now take those weights off those weights. Then we can both fight to our full potnetial." Lee looked hesitant ot do so, but Gai spoke up. "Go ahead Lee! I allow it!" The genin nodded and reached into his leg warmers and pulle dout the weights. "Here we go! Prepare yourself, my youthful adversary!"

With that, he shot forward. Gaara smiled and riased his hands in a guard.

"Bring it."

And bring it he did. Lee's fist shot through Gaara's sand shield, and would have nailed the sand nin in the face, but Gaara merely raised an arm and swatted the blow aside. Then he raised a hand and Lee halted. "Wait a moment, let me remove this gourd so I cna move freely." Lee nodded. "You were holding back as well? This shall be a good fight!"

Gaara reached behind his back and removed the strap that connected the gourd to his back. The heavy container fell to the ground with a loud thudm and Gaara stretched his joints and got into a stance. "Ah. Much better. Now, shall we continue?"

Lee nodded and the two of them blurred forward. and their fists met. Gaara grinned as their fists connected with the other's time and time again, the shockwaves shaking the arena. "You are quite skilled in Taijutsu." Lee grinned as well, and he ducked a kick and responded with one of his own, which Gaara swatted aside. "As are you."

Lee dropped onhi shands and spun his legs, breaking through Gaara's guard and sending him high into the air. Lee's eyes widened as he saw the opening he needed. _'Now's my chance!' _He leapt up into the air and kicked Gaara higher, and then used his newly released cahkra to wrap his bandages around Gaara.

The redhead froze as he realized what Lee was about to do. "Are you sure about this? It wil cuase great harm to you as well." Lee nodded, his face firm. "I am sure." He began his downard spin, the two of them rotating at a high speed. "HERE IT COMES! PRIMAY LOTUS!"

The two of them slammed into the ground, leaving a huge crater, that was filled with dust and smoke. Ichigo peered through the smoke and saw a figure stagger to his feet...


	21. The Month Begins

**LISTEN UP EVERYONE! NO REVIEW MEANS NO CHAPTERS**!!** PLEAAAAAASE! I HAVEN'T GOT ANY IN SUCH A LONG TIME!**

Lee staggered out of the smoke, his body was quite sore from that attack. He winced as it hurt even to move. "_My body feels as if its on fire... but at least I won.' _Then, to his shock, Gaara rose from the crater, holding his bleeding head.

When he spke, his voice was full of respect for the spandex clad genin "That was quite a move! You nearly split my head open!" Lee's jaw dropped at the sight of Gaara alive and well. "How?! You should be badly injured from such an attack!" Gaara griined and peeld of asection of snad on his arm. "Simple. I used my sand as armor. All I had to do was condense it, but I didn't have enough time to cover my entire body. Hold on a sec."

Gaara reached dwon to his waist and tore off his white sashand tied it tightly around his head, stopping the bleeding. Then he got into a loose stance as his sand covered him in armor once more. "Do you want to continue? It would seem that your Lotus did a lot of damage to you." Lee goraned as he tried to move, and sighed in defeat. "It would appear so. Very well. I forfeit."

"Winner: Gaara."

Gaara turned to Lee and held out his hand. "You truly are a fine Ninja. I hope we meet again and have another fight without you holding back." Lee's eyebrow's shot up. _'How did he know?' _Ignoring the thought, Lee extended his own hand and they shook.

As soon as Lee walked up the stairs, He was nearly tackled of his feet by Tenten. The brown eyes girl buried her face into his shirt and grabbed onto him tightly, as of she was afraid he would dissapear if she let go. Lee smiled and ran a hand through her long brown hair as he kissed her forehead. "It's okay Tenten. I'm not going anywhere."

--

Hayate coughed and the Hokage began his long (and boooooooring!) speech...

--

"Okay everyone, you each have a month to train. I hope that you all use it well." Ichigo sighed and he and his teamates immediatley left the arena, making their ways home. As Ichgio shot toward his new house that he had... ourchased, he relinquished control.

"Ok king, I'm takin a nap. You can have control back, but I wanna fight in the finals!" Naruto nodded and felt the control of his body return to him. He stopped halfway, and stretched his now aching joints. "Ah! It feels good to be back in my body!" He reclined over a rock, as he felt his joints pop into place.

He opened his eyes to see Tsunade standing over him and she was staring at him. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Hi beautiful. What brings you out here at this hour?" She leaned over him, her blonde hair tickling his nose. She gave him a cocky grin and Lay on the ground next to him.

"Me? I just came here to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid." He rolled off the boulder and onto the ground beside her. "No, you came here to see me." She grinned and rolled over on top of him "Maybe." He smiled and pulled her head down."C'mere you."

--

Sasuke sighed as he held Sakura in his arms, the two young lovers simply staring at each other and enjoying the time with the one they loved.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

He grinned as he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you." She grinned as well and leaned up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too." Shw frunnws up ay him snd notice hid grnuinr smile. "Sasuke, why do you only smile dor me?"

He continued to smel as he ran his hand through her. "Becuase you're the only one dsereving of it."

--

Elsewhere, the Hokage saw all of the young genin through his crystal ball and smoled down at the young couples as hed adjusted his hat.. "It would seem that the will of fire is burning brightly within these genin. There may be gope for this villaje after all, and it is in their young hands."

--

Deep within the rice cointry, Aizeb stood before the Sound four. "Go. It's time to bring the Uchiha into the fold, do wahtever it takes to bring him here. Understood?" His four bodyguards nodded and set off for the Leaf, not knowing that they were going to receive a very cold wlecome from the Uchiha...

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I HAD A _VERY _HARD TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER!**


	22. Fury

Sasuke sighed as he headed for home. _'Ah, life is good. I got a hot girlfriend that loves me, and I feel like I'm on top of the world!' _He heard a twig snap and he turned his head to see who was intruding on his happy thoughts. He sighed in annoyance as he saw the sound four in front of him. "What do you Sound losers want? Can't ya see that I'm not in the mood for a fight?" Kidomaru spoke first.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please come with us." The last Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the odd request. "Where?" Now it was Jirobo's turn, as the fat man answered his question. "To the Village Hidden in the Sound." Sasuke snorted, and spit in his direction. "No thanks, fatass. I'm quite content with this village." Jirobo snarled and stepped forward, but Kidomaru held out an arm blocking him.

"Wait, lets see how sure he is about staying, before we take him by force." The fatso grumbled, and stepped back again. Sasuke laughed at how unruly these guys were. "So fatso, you're taking orders from spiderman? Is he your gay lover or something?" He shuddered at the thought. "Man, that's just plain nasty!"

Now Jirobo _and _Kidomaru had to visibly restrain themselve from going after the young Uchiha, and he laughed at their efforts to control themselves. _'These guys a bunch of hotheads.' _Deciding to rile them a bit more, he taunted them again:"What's the matter boys? Scared?" This time they didn't respond to his taunts, and remained silent.

His eyes narrowed as he was quickly growing bored with this game, and he wanted to go home and sleep. He walked past them, and as he did Sakon spoke, his voice a whisper in the night: "Lord Aizen will give you power. Power beyond your wildest dreams." Sasuke stopped and turned to face them, his eyes cold as ice. "No thanks, I don't need power. I have a much higher purpose than merely getting stronger."

Before he could turn around, Tayuya swayed up to him and traced her finger up and down his chest. "What about your brother? Don't you want to kill him?" Sasuke was getting angry now, and with a snarl , he shoved Tayuya back, his voice filled with anger now. "Keep your hands off me! The only one who can touch me like that is my girlfriend!" He took a deep breath and calmed himself before continuing and I don't give a damn about my brother. He'll die of old age eventually."

Kidomaru raised an eyebrow at this revelation. "So you have a girlfriend? Perhaps we could convince her- Sasuke drew Hyourinmaru, his eyes ablzae with fury. "THAT was a mistake. I was just going to let you four live, but now you threaten my precious person?! For that you shall receive no mercy!"

His chakra blazed around him, and he was surrounded by ice. From deep within the glacier, they heard his voice again, and it was as cold as the iceberg that he had sealed himself in. " And for that, you four will die." His eyes flashed form within th eglacier and the ice shattered everywhere, revealing his activated Zanpaktou.

His red Sharingan eyes narrowed and he raised a robed arm and gestured forward with his hand. "Come!" The four hesitated for a second, then they all shot forward, intent on defeating the Uchiha. Sasuke grinned. To him it looked like they were moving in slow motion.

"Weaklings. This won't take long at all." He blazed forward, leaving a trail of ice in his wake. His first victim was to be Jirobo, and the man felt the cold steel pierce his gut, and he looked down to see Sasuke, his face as hard as stone as he spoke the words that would spell the fat man's doom.

"Sit upon the froste Heavens, Hyourinmaru." The ice shot through the blade, and crept over the fat man, who was only able to scream in horror until the ice eventually covered his mouth as well. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Sasuke raise the blade and bring it crashing down...

The blade shattered the ice into millions of pieces, killing the fat fool instantly. Sasuke knew the other three were coming, but he also knew he had plenty of time. With his back still turned to them, he ducked his head, and Tayuya shot over him. She looked down to see his face curved into a grin. Not wanting to waste energy, he simply drove his fist upward into her gut, knocking her to the ground. But before she hit the ground, he gace her a vicious snap kick into a tree, that rendered her unconcious.

He sighed as he saw her eyes close. "Two to go-

His eyes widened as a kunai shot past his ear, and he spun to face Sakon and Kidomaru. "That was foolish. You could've used that moment to do more than just throw a kunai at me." Kidomaru grinned and cracked his knuckles as his cursed seal activated. "Oh, don't worry. We need you alive."

Sakon grinned as his brother, Ukon awoke and his own curse seal flared to level one as the two brother smiled insanely. "But Lord Aizen didn't say we couldn't break a few of your bones." The two shot forward, and Sasuke braced himself...

Sakon never got close. Before he could take more than five steps, Sakura crashed into him, and the two wnet flying away from Sasuke's fight down the street. She directed their momentum, and slammed him into a wooden bench, the shards of wood jabbing deep into his flesh. He cringed as he stood up, the sharp wood sticking out of his arms and legs. He now directed all of his pent up rage at the Haruno girl. "What are ya doing girl?! My fight is with the Uchiha!"

Light blue chakra swirled about her, and she grinned. "No ya don't. Your fight is with ME!" The chakra surrounded her, and she laughed as she felt Grimmjow's power flood her body, activating her Zanpaktou. When the chakra cleared, she grinned madly and drew her blue blade, pointing at Sakon. "Let's go two face!"

The brothers grinned evily, and their voices were laced with excitement. "All right then, you asked for it." Sakura's eyes widened in shock as the curse marks swirled around their bodies, and the ascended to the second state. Their skin turned red, as a horn grew form their heads, they grew fangs and claws and she could see the bloodlust in their eyes. She paled, realizing that she could be in trouble here.

Grimmjow sighed and spoke to the girl. "Don't worry... She saw him begin to appear at her side, and she grinned.

The arrancar fully appeared, looking like a male version of Sakura's transformed state. He ran a hand through his short blue hair and grinned as he quickly drew his blade. "Okay! Lets have some fun!

--

Sasuke easily backhanded Kidomaru into a wall as their fight neared the village gates. The spider like ninja hissed in pain, and sprang up into the air to get some distance between the them. _'Damn! This kid's strong! He's gonna kill me if I keep holding back!' _Then Sasuke disapeared from the ground, and the spider man deperately searched the looked around the area, trying to find the Uchiha before he struck again. Which he soon did.

Sasuke reappeared above and behind him, hands locked and raised over his head as he grinned triumphantly. "Game over, bug boy!" Kidomaru raised his head and looked up slammed his hands down onto the spider's head, and the multiarmed man shot downward, the ground rushing up at him, ready to squash him like a bug.

Kidomaru snarled, and the curse marks covered him completley as he reached the 2nd state. His sound headband fell off, revealing his hidden third eye, and his skin became darker and more tan as his hair turned white. He slammed into the ground feetfirst, and looked up at the Uchiha, his yellow eyes blazing. His voice held pure rage for the teen as he spoke. "You're toast."

--

Grimmjow and Sakura tore into the two brothers, drawing bloody gashes across their combined body as they relentlessly went on the offensive time and time again. Then they brought their blades down and cut them right down the middle. Their eeys widened as Sakon and Ukon laughed.

"Great Idea you two! We were just thinking of seperating! Much to their surprise, The two brothers grew an arm and a leg, leaving them as two seperate beings. They flexed their clawed hands and laughed. "Okay you two, let's go!" Grimmjow snarled and shot forward. "Come on you two! I'll beat the shit out of ya!"

Sakura yelled for him to stop, but he paid her no heed. "Grimm-kun (**And let the plot twists continue!) **wait! You can't take both of them by yourself!" The arrancar continued to ignore her, grabbing Ukon by the arm with both hands and slamming him face first into the ground, while leaping into the air and giving Ukon a one two punch to the face. _'Take that, ya horned freak!' _

_U_nfortunately, he had forgtotten about Ukon, and the man grabbed Grimmjow by the leg, giving his brother the opportunity to rake his black claws down Grimmjow's chest, causing the arrancar to scream in pain as blood gushed from the wounds. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the blood, and something snapped. "GRIMM-KUN!"

--

The two brothers turned their heads as they heard her scream. The next thing they knew she raked her hand across her blade. "GRIND: PANTERA! Her chakra surrounded her, and she shot out in her released form, **(Picture Grimmjow's released form, but female. And make the grey armor red.)**

"DIEEEEEEE!" She howled as she slammed headlong into Ukon, tearing the man apart with her vicious claws. Then she saw th elook in his eyes and she laughed insanely. "WHAT'S WRONG BOYS?! SCARED?" Her green eyes narrowed and she grabbed Ukon's face as a green Cero shined in the hand that was holding Ukon. "GOOD! CAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

And with that, she fired the point blank Cero, blowing Ukon's head off.


	23. The Sound Four

Sasuke saw the flash of green, and sensed the chakra of Sakura. He grinned as he realized what she had done. "It looks like she finally used her released form." He felt sorry for her opposition. Sadly, this distraction cost him, as Kidomaru appeared in front of him, his six clawed arms moving rapidly as he slashed and tore at the teen. Sasuke winced as the claws cut into his skin, and realized something.

The spider man was _faster. _He was much faster than Sasuke now, and that was _not _good He grimaced as the claws nearly tore a gash in his arm. _'It looks like I need to kick it up a notch.' _Sasuke landed a blow to Kidomaruu's chest then another and another. He hissed in pain as more of the clawed hands found their mark, and he kept up his barrage, speeding it up and trying his best to keep up with the quick spider. Kidomaru grinned, baring his fangs as the two exchanged kicks and punches, blows and counterblows.

"Good job kid. You can almost keep up with me." His eyes narrowed and he disapeared. "_Almost."_Sasuke spun around just in time to see the man's hand grab his face. Then he felt his back slam into the ground, as his bones groaned in pain under the intense pressure of the blow. He began to black out, but he fought his way back from it, livid with rage.

'_No! I can't lose here. I WON'T!' _He snarled and forced himself up, his curse mark spreading over his body as he used it for only the second time. The marks covered his body and he grabbed Kidomaru by the throat and slammed him into the gates, his eyes murderous. "You _will not _beat me!"

He kicked the spider into the air and He leapt up, grabbing him and locking his legs around his neck.

Then they shot toward the ground, and slammed the man in face first. He stood stone still for a second, before sighing with relies. "Its over. Thank- Kidomaru suddenly dissolved into mud, and Sasuke cursed. "Substitution!" Before he could move, a golden arrow shot into his gut, forcing the silver haired teen to his knees, and tears began to fall from his eyes. _'No. NO. NO! I CAN'T DIE HERE! I have to live, for SAKURA-CHAN!' _

He grabbed the arrow, and the curse mark flared brightly, as he forced his way to his 2nd state, his skin turning gray as his silver hair gre out and huge, hand like wings sprouted from his back. He snarled angrily, and Toushiro changed those wings turned into large ice wings that resembled those of a dragon.

His right hand, the hand that held Hyourinmaru, became covered in thick ice with the head of dragon at the end of it, His other hand, the one that was holding the arrow, became covered in an clawed ice hand. Sasuke yanked the arrow out, and he looked up at Kidomaru.

"Now, this is the end for YOU." He raised his dragon like arm up and the dragon seemingly came alive, the massive beast looking directly at Kidomaru. Sasuke looked straight at the Sound nin as well and sighed. "Farewell, you were a worthy opponent. Sit upon the frosted heavens, and freeze him to death: HYOURINMARU!"

The massive beast lunged at Kidomaru with unreal speed, and the Sound Nin was frozen solid in an instant. He could only widen his eyes in horror as he saw the dragon come back around for another pass in the dark and cloudy sky.

The beast roared, and charged towards the glacier in which he was frozen. The beast hit him directly, and the ice shattered everywhere. Teh dark sky faded, revealing a full moon as Sasuke fell to his knees, panting heavily. Kidomaru of the Sound was no more.

Sasuke held his side in pain as the attack took its toll on his body. "Damn, this hurts...

--

Sakura felt the sudden drop in temperature, but she didn't care. She was focused solely on Sakon, who had summoned a Rashumon, the giant demonic mouthed wall preventing the enraged girl from tearing Sakon limb from limb. She howled as she slashed and tore at the barrier with her claws, but to no avail, it wouldn't budge, and she was only scratching it. Then to her surprise, the giant mouth opened, and a massive red blast shot out of it.

_'What the- _ThenShe had no more time for time for thought, and brought her hands up to block it. The red blast slammed into her outstretched hands forcing back, her clawed feet digging large furrows into the ground. She bared her fangs and shoved the blast forward a bit, but Sakon pushed harder and She nearly lost her balance and was about to fall to her knees, when Grimmjow caught her.

She looked up into his blue eyes and he grinned down at her as he crossed his arms around hers. "Let's do this together, Sakura-chan." Her eyes widened at his sudden appearance. _'Hello! Since when did he get up!' _"Grimmjow... when did you.. never mind." Then she closed her eyes and they both focused. The blast stopped pushing them back, as Grimmjow and Sakura managed to hold it there each with one hand.

The arrancar groaned in pain as he formed a blue Cero in his fractured hand. This was it. All or nothing. "Now Sakura! Put everything into this!" She nodded, and grabbed his hand, her own green Cero merging with his blue. They shot their intertwined hand forward, and their Super Cero cut through the red wave like a hot knife through butter, turning it to steam.

The Cero struck the Rashumon head on, and the wall shattered instantly. Sakon's eyes widened, as he realized that now nothing stood bewern him and the bluish green Cero that was nearly upon him. He sighed as he realized that he was dead meat. "Aw man. This ain't fair... Then the Cero engulfed him, and he evaporated into steam.

--

Grimmjow fell to the ground gasping for air. "Holy shit. I am NEVER doing that again." He looked up at Sakura as she reverted from her release form back to her Zanpaktou, her green eyes glaring at him the whole time. "Grimm-kun. Don't ya EVER scare me like that again." He sighed as he reclined on his back, the claw wounds simply healing of their own accord as he popped a Senzu bean into his mouth.

"Yeah whatever, Sakura-chan." She leaned down tears in her emerald eyes. "Please? You really scared me." He sighed as he leaned up and gave her a kiss. "I promise I won't die." She grinned and gave him a kiss back. "Good. Now get back in here before something else happens."

With a mock salute, the arrancar faded away, and Sakura smiled as she felt his presence within her once more. _'I'll see you tonight Grimm-kun.'_She giggled to herself as she looke forward to spending some quality time with the arrancar. '_Having such a hot spirit can certainly have its benefits..._

Then she remembered Sasuke,and the sudden drop in temperature. And she feared the worst for her Uchiha boyfriend. _'Wait a sec. If it got THAT cold... then he must have used... OH NO!' _She raced off towards the gates, a blur of blue and pink motion, as she felt his chakra steadily decreasing. "Hang on Sasuke-kun! I'm coming!"


	24. Rescue

**_SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUISY WITH COILS AND MY OTHER FICS THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE! SO HERE YA GO! I WILL BE UPDATING THIS AS OFTEN AS I CAN!_**

Sasuke groaned in pain as he reverted to normal, his Zanpaktou releasing and the instant it did, pain flared through out his body. _'AGH! It feel like I'm being set on fire!' _Then, just as he thought he was about to pass out, he felt a gentle set of hands place themselves on his chest. Then he heard Sakura's voice. "Sasuke-kun! Stay with me_!" 'Sakura? _He smiled as he realized that she had come back to check up on him after all.

_'She came back... That's great..._' Then another wave of agony hit him, but he had already been galvanized by Sakura's sweet voice, and he was determined not to go quietly into the night of death_. 'No! I am not going to die here! I will surpass this pain! I WILL LIVE!_' He groaned and desperately used Toushiro's chakra to fight off his terrible pain, but still it wasn't enough. Then he felt Sakura's chakra, and he realized that the Haruno was healing him. _'Since when did she learn medical jutsu? '_

_--_

Sakura fell backwards on her butt, her Zanapktou releasing as she used up the last of her chakra. She attempted to stand, but as soon as she did, she immediately began to fall backwards. Then, just before the exhausted Haruno hit the ground, she felt a strong pair of arms catch her. She looked up into the black eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, who had a wide smile on his usually serious face, and his tone was actually kind as he spoke. "Hey, are you lying down on the job again?"

Sakura grinned up at him and gave a tired sigh. "Shaddup. The only reason I'm wasted like this is because of you." Sasuke laughed out loud and swung her up, carrying her bridal style. "Are you complaining?" Sakura gave a content sigh and smiled as she rested against his warm chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. "Nope. No complaints here."

--

He watched as the two of them hugged and Sasuke carried her home. An amused smile lit up his face as he saw that they boy was indeed strong. VERY strong. "This should be interesting. He will go very far in this world if he continues to train. Now... I just need to find a way to bring him over to my side...

--

Naruto walked to his house hand in hand with Tsunade, wide smiles on their faces. _'Ah, this is the life..._ They were about to walk past his house, when Tsunade yanked on his arm, pulling him backward. He raised an eyebrow at this and she winked at him, motioning her head to his house. Naruto grinned and fished the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door, and he yanked him in, locking her lips with his and slamming the door shut with her foot...

Naruto's eyes narrowed as she slammed him against the wall, her now yellow catlike eyes filled with passion as she activated her Zanpaktou. He grinned as she then shoved him onto the bed. "My aren't we impatient." With that, he reached up and yanked her down on top of him...

--

Byakuya shot through the woods, a young woman held tightly in his arms. The trees blurred past him as he raced towards the Leaf, trying to get there before his pursuers caught up. He heard a tree crash down behind him, and desperatley increased his speed. _'This is bad. He's catching up to me.'_

He felt, rather than saw the attack coming. He jumped to a right branch, and just in time.

Were he had been a moment before, there was only a burned tree, the purplish black energy fading away. The captain's grey eyes widened, and in response, his Kageyoshi shot out, the massive pink wave tearing the forest up behind him. Much to his relief, he heard curse and a shout of pain.

_'Good. That slowed him. Now, I have to hurry!' _Quickening his pace, he rapidly flash stepped forward, outdistancing his mysterious wounded adversary...

--

Kenpachi rolled out of bed as he heard a knock on his door. He was WAY too tired to deal with a guest right now. "Go away. It's late."

For a moment, he thought he had gotten his wish, then the door was banged open revealing Byakuya holding a woman in his arms. Surprised, Kenpachi flicked on the light, illuminating his sparse room.

He closed his uncovered eye against the glare and covered it with one hand while yawning. "What? Can't you tell I was-

Then he heard her voice, uncertain and weak, but still her voice none the less. "K-Ken-chan?"

He quickly removed his hand from his eye, and his jaw dropped as he saw who Bykauya was carrying. Her magenta eyes slooked up at him, very much alive and nowhere near dead.

The stunned captain could only utter one word. "Hey."

Then th enext thing he knew, he was tackled to the ground, smothered in kisses about his face. She sobbed into his chest, and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, and her voice was frightened as if she was afraid he'd dissapear. "Ken-chan, it's me! Yachiru!"

The captain wrapped his arms around her, rising to his feet in the process. They rested their heads on th eothers shoulder, Her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist.

He looked to Byakuya, and the man grinned as he walked out, his voice echoing behind him. "You owe me Kenpachi. I had to go through hell and Aizen to get her back to you. I'm gonna remember this."


	25. Subdue

Naruto's eyes snapped open the next morning, and just in time to see the yellow eyes of Tsunade staring up at him, her head nuzzled into his chest, her purple/gold hair falling over her left eye as she gazed up at him.

And both of them were clad in their undergarments, and they both blushed at the sight of each other. "Whoa. Did we-l-last night-

"I don't think we did-

Naruto sighed as he laid back against the pillow relieved a he sifted through his memories of that night. Sure, there had been plenty of kissing, but he was pretty sure that was all they had done. 'Thank Kami. I was afraid that we did something stupid."

THAT earned him a murerous glare from his soon to be Sanin girlfriend. "Heeeeey, what was THAT supposed to mean?"

He paled and gulped slightly as she glared daggers up at him. He needed to watch his step now. "Er...I just don't want to take advantage of you that's all."

She smirked as she playfully bonked him on the head, smiling as he rubbed the spot from the gentle hit. "Good answer. Now come on. We have some training to do."

Naruto groaned as he rolled out of bed, reaching for his traditional outfit (resemble Ichigo's Bankai outfit) on the nearby wall hanger. "Come on, its only 7:00 in the morning...

"Waht was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Let the month of training begin!"

--

(Hours later, Hot springs)

Naruto sighed as he blew a strand of now silver hair out of his eyes, not knowing why the heck they were here. "Why are we here again? We both already know how to walk on water. And I already took a shower this morning-

Tsunade shushed him, elbowing him in the ribs as she did so, then put one hand to ear, causing him to do the same. "Quiet. We're here to pay an old _friend_a visit." Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. "You mean- Come on, after the beating you gave him, a think he's learned- Then a evil grin appeared on her face as she heard a familiar perverted giggle.

And Naruto sighed as the tall teen ran a hand over his face, pulling on his mask, knowing full well what his girlfriend was planning. She wanted to beat the crap outta of a certain pervert. And Naruto knew what that meant. This guy was toast. He STILL hadn't learned his lesson. "You really are evil, you know that Tsu-chan?" She seemed to take that as a compliment, them gave him a kiss on his masked cheek, gesturing for him to go first. "Come on, you know you've got a thing for evil chicks."

He sighed as he began to round the corner, mumbling under his breath as he pulled out his blade from his back sheathe, the wrapping coming undone as he grasped its clothed hilt. "Yeah, and you're as evil as they come...

--

Jiraiya, still the pervert of the village was once again condcuting research, having nothing else to do, due to the fact that thanks to the beating Tsunade had given him, he wasn't even a genin. "Ah! This is pure literally gold right here...

"Oh? I think you just hit bedrock buddy. Consider yourself roayally busted."

Jiraiya paled at the twisted voice that reached his ears, then felt his knees go weak as Naruto's chakra flared about him. "Who's there?" Then Tsunade strode around the corner, hands on her hips, and an evil grin on her face as he purple/gold hair swayed with her every step.

"Turn around Jiraiya."

He knew THAT voice. And he gulped as he slowly complied, not liking where this was going. "Oh boy...

And as he did so, he got a good look at their new apperances. "Oh shit." Needless to say the fact that they looked like fearsome Jonin did not help his situation one bit. "What the hell happened to you two?! You look like you're twenty at LEAST!" Naruto laughed, baring the fangs of his mask in a sinister grin as he held the tip of his blade to the perverts throat, enjoying the look of fear that passed across his face as he nervously gulped, and rising to his feet, stepped back from the blade. "What's wrong Jiraiya? Aren't you happy to see us?"

Tsunade smirked as she cracked her knuckles now, taking a step forward, and making her friend cringe as she reached down to grab him by the scruff of his neck. "Now what did I tell you about peeking? I distinctly remember saying that if we ever caught you doing it again-

She chuckled evilly as Naruto shook his head in disappointment, finishing her sentence for her. "That we would have to give you an even worse beating than last time. Looks like you're in for it, pervet...

Jiraiya's tortured screams of anuish were heard throughout the village...

--

Naruto laughed as he pulled of his mask, allowing his eyes to return to their true color as he released his vizard powers. :Ouch." Tsunade stepped back, finishing her handiwork on the perverts face. "Not bad Tsu-chan You really made a mess outta his face." Speaking of which, Jiraiya's entire mug was now pretty much one massive bruise, and he was battered and ragged looking from the unmerciful beating he had received at the hands of the master medic. And on top of that, she had brought some of her makeup with her, and he now looked like a complete dork, with makeup and eye shadow splattered haphazardly over his face.

In short, he looked a complete goof. And that was _before_Tsunade informed the women in the hot springs that the teen had been peeping on them. After THEY got through with him, lets just say that it wasn't pretty...

--

(Hours later)

Naruto had had a long hard day training with Tsunade, and he was literally a mess from all of the hard work they had put into the day. "Ugh. But I still have one last thing to do...

--

The Kyuubi glared down at Naruto, Ichigo, and Zangetsu, as the three men appeared in front of his sealed cage. **"What do you three want? Make it quick, for I will not be seen associating myself with the likes of you."**

Ichigo snorted in annoyance at the fox, crossing his arms in front of him as Naruto strode forward. "Oh? And who's gonna see you? You're stuck in this gaki, just like we are. DEAL with it."

**"IMPUDENCE! I will not allow you to speak to me like that! You little-**

"Silence." This came from Naruto, who was glaring defiantly up at the Kyuubi, his blade drawn and held in front of him. "Listen up you stupid fox-

He frowned as he swung Zangetsu forward, lopping off the clawed nail that lased out at him, making the Kyuubi growl in pain. "You're gonna be listening to ME now."

**"And if I refuse?"**

Naruto laughed as he put his mask on. "Then I'll just have to subdue you." Then, much to the surprise of Zangetsu and Ichigo, he stepped into the cage...


	26. Author's Note

**Sorry everyone, but I've just lost interest in this fic. I did whatever the hell I wanted most of the time, so I don't really have much to look forward to, should I continue it.**

**So I'm giving its rights away. BUT! you have to PM me about that, and depending on where you plan to take the story, as in what direction you go, i might give it to you, at least to carry it on. I'm still leaving my original up, cuz it was the first story i ever wrote, and it helped me get my start on this site.**

**Peace out,**

**Neonzangetsu**


End file.
